Harakiri
by MadaraSenju
Summary: Hashirama rescues man found beaten in the dark city but who would of thought he would have saved a vampire. Will Hashirama's and Madara's relationship bloom or will the differences be too great for them to deal with. Hashimada Naruto AU Vampire fic.
1. Prologue

Harakiri

Vampire fic

* * *

The blackness of the sky filled the whole city but thanks to the lanterns, the streets were lit up with bright orange. The night breeze was pleasant and refreshing for anyone to breathe in. It was slightly a chipping cold yet the lights seemed to warm the streets up just a little bit. Restaurants and bars were opened at this peak house desperately inviting in guests. Today was a momentous occasion so many people littered the streets chatting and laughing in groups. Cheesy smiles and drunken kisses were a whole factor for the occasion. The new years was a huge celebration for any and every city no matter the time zone. One would say this was a pleasurable night. Whether with friends, family or a romantic lover it was a night for companionship. An event where people could converse and enjoy other's presence.

His shoes tapped against the cement of the brightly lit city. Dirt was disturbed slightly by the swift movements of the raven. Madara, a pale boy walked through the crowds of many people accompanied by no one. A young sixteen year old walked the city streets intrigued by the festival. Certain sections held plausible music that brought along the careless drunken dancers. The eyes of the boy studied each individual as he passed them, slowly taking into account their characteristics. Each person seemed to be normal and adequate resembling the complete opposite of himself.

Madara himself was a pale skin boy who had lived up to sixteen human years. A midnight mane that flowed in the breeze tangling slightly. The boy had a fragile face, sharp chinned a delicate. His eyes over-exerted themselves but a small plastic lens covered the pupil concealing the natural colour, or rather unnatural colour. His eyes that portrayed the image of light blue held a dangerous colour beneath them. Eruptive bright red flames hid themselves behind the protective contact lenses. The light blue eyes only held deceit but the infamous red beneath held a different scenario.

The porcelain skin held no goose bumps under the cool touch of the breeze. The un-needed stack of clothes held no relevant issue. The black high collar overcoat and thin jeans presented themselves upon the boys appearance. He was indeed a trinity of beauty passed any human capacities.

Madara's eyes lit up, shining just like the floating lanterns. Curiosity sparked through them, igniting a flame within him. A flame of wonder and development. He was like a young child seeing a brand new shiny toy in the markets. He led himself through the over-crowded streets, his feet carrying him off. Not a single person that passed by him held any suspicious thoughts towards him, they believed that he was just another human. Perhaps they were too caught up in their own drunken actions to notice or he was too good a blending in, either way. Little did they know, a vampire walk amongst them in the moonlit city.

The raven boy came to a stop, looking down at the glistening water that flowed in the stream. It wasn't very much when he could explore the very world he lived in. He forgot the refreshing breath of the fresh oxygen in the outdoors. The cool breeze that sent shivers over a mountain of people. The blue eyes scanned the stream. Madara had no confidence in water in water. Vampires weren't taught how to swim for it wasn't a necessity to their hunting skills.

He sat on the ledge of the pavement, dangling his legs off the side. The Uchiha's eyes gazed out to the clear crystal water. Nothing could ruin this moment, he absolutely loved the beauty of nature and he hardly got to visit it. The one thing he wished to see was the sun, to feel it's warmth over his naturally cold body. Because of his fate he never got to feel the warm rays or see the sunlight off the earth. He had watched the sun a few times from his room but it wasn't the same. Tajima his father, the most powerful vampire to the colony had the answer.

Upon his father's hand wore a red gem ring, only two of these rings existed. Tajima had been able to get his hands on both. When his mother was alive she had been the host of the second ring but she was killed and the ring was lost for many centuries. Why was a piece of jewelry so important? Well it held the only salvation for vampires. Whomever wore the ring upon their finger was granted the power of safety. The little gem allowed a vampire to withstand the sunlight and walk freely amongst the humans. Another plus to the ring was that it would clear any accusations of being a vampire.

Humans were paranoid and constantly accusing people of being vampires. A lot of the time, their suspicions were wrong, a lot of the time they were right. It was a factor to why his father was the most successful vampire, since no one could prove him of being a vampire. Tajima was the leader of the vampire colony so many many vampires valued their leader. He was a strong and influential man but he has had the oldest stories to retell. It wasn't a thought that his mother died, everyone knew of that. Humans had accused her of being a vampire and despite not handing over any evidence she was brutally tortured and left for dead. This had left Tajima holding violent feelings for humans but he tried to let it pass.

What a lot of other vampires didn't know was he had three other brothers. He had two older brothers and one younger. He was at young age at that time and only remembered Izuna. Izuna was his youngest brother but he was killed not too long ago. Tajima had lost three of his sons to the humans. At this point in time, Tajima had forgot about trying to forgive the humans and became very hateful towards them. His father despised humans with every fiber of his soul and Madara couldn't blame him.

Though he did not share the same views with his father. Yeah humans had killed most of his blood relatives yet he couldn't find the hate in his heart. To be quite honest, he was intrigued by humans and they filled his curiosity. He could admit a lot of them were bad but he had observed some that were different. There were humans that protected each other and made a thing called a promise. You can't let a few human's actions determine that the whole race were bad.

A sudden fuss behind him brought his attention but he knew better then to turn around. Instead he just sat staring to the sea, listening to the commotion behind him. From what he could hear it was a bunch of young adults throwing a fit as they usually did. He heard a condescending deep voice speak first.

"I burned a few of them" he said, pausing for a laugh. "Dirty bloodsuckers."

A few other laughs joined him, both female and male. Madara swallowed slightly feeling uneasy with the sadistic people behind him. He shifted slightly but sure to not make too much movement that would arouse suspicions. The people behind him continued their rant, unknowing and uncaring of the crowds of people.

"They are good for nothing being, I wish I could kill each and every one of them" spoke a very feminine voice but the words were poisonous and foul.

"I'm with you" came another voice.

"Reckon we could hunt one down tonight?" said the same girl.

"I dunno, they tend to hide pretty well"

"They tend to hide in plain sight!" snapped a deeper voice.

"There are certain things to look for. They have become a lot more clever, trying to blend in with humans but I have learnt the signs. They come in all shapes and sizes but..." Another man stated. Madara felt himself tense a bit realizing. He calculated that there were three males and two females in this group. He didn't like the odds and their sadistic and dangerous attitudes made him shudder. It was these type of people that caused the tensions between humans and vampires. He listened to the man finish his sentence. "Pale skin, skin that is unblemished and porcelain. One that will almost glow in the moonlight. All vampires hold an unnatural sickening state of pale skin. Also..." He was still speaking, very dramatically and dark. "All vampires have dark hair, some with a bluish tint. A vampire has foul red eyes, one matching of the most feral animals. You think with their unnatural eyes we could easily pick them out but obviously it's not the case. A defensive tactic allows them to calm the redness in their eyes leaving a dark charcoal color. With that, their eyes change to more humanized and thus harder to find them" he spat, growing with anger.

Madara was concerned right now. He felt the need to flee but his uncertainty held him glued to the floor. What if these 'vampire hunters' noticed him and accused him. No doubt they would listen to reason. They all would kill him within minutes.

"But the most despicable feature are their disgusting fangs. Ranges to about 3-4 inches, most terrifying. They can retract them at any time, which again favors them" the man continued. "Once they have you and you are bitten, you feel a numbing sensation one could almost call it pleasurable. Though until another sensation fills your body, a cold slicing feeling. It the poison being injected from their fangs, immobilizing their victims so they can drain themselves full"

"Such disgusting animals" spoke one of the females.

Enough was enough, he could take no more. He didn't want to hear what else they had to say. Without a words, the raven stood up silently and slowly. Hopefully he could sneak around these guys without a hassle. He had gotten to his feet and took a few careful steps before he heard the conversation stop abruptly. Shit. Their sudden silence echoed their thought and Madara cursed. He knew he had been caught and steady he sped up, desperately trying to leave the scene.

Madara moved quickly on his feet, trying to flee but he could hear the constant footsteps behind him. It meant he was being followed by a group of vampire killers. The raven turned a corner, the streets less crowded and he was just about to run when a force pushed him to the ground. He fell to the floor, his face hitting it unceremoniously. He gasped in pain feeling a weight on top of him. Before he had the chance to react the footsteps caught up to them.

"Did you catch it?" asked one of the adults. The man who was on top on him was panting from the exertion.

"Yeah" he mumbled, moving to get up holding the vampire by the arm. Madara was jerked up from the ground by a strong arm and he came face to face with a group of angry faces.

"Get off" Madara warned, pulling against the man. The hold only tightened and another man took his other side.

"Shut up vampire" hissed one of the females. Madara grit his teeth as the people pulled him along with them. He was relocated to a lonely alley, dark and cold. They dragged him to the darkest spot before tossing him on the floor roughly.

Madara got to his feet and wiping the drops of blood from his nose. He was severe outnumbered and luck obviously wasn't his in favor.

"Its unsafe to be walking the streets alone vampire" one of them sneered. Madara just gave them a dumbfounded look.

"A vampire?" He asked but his response only seemed to anger them more.

"Don't play stupid!" spat one of the females. She had short blonde hair.

Madara just glared at them, watching the bigger male step forward. In a flash the man charged at him and luckily for Madara he reacted quickly. The group member aimed to push him into the wall yet Madara maneuvered quickly. He calculated the other's movement, seeing him turn suddenly to throw a punch. Easily Madara dodged it, quickly lifting his leg and giving a powerful kick. A quick kick to his mid section set the distance between them again. He was successful when the man stumbled backwards.

The vampire caught a movement in the corner of his eye quickly turning to see another man attack. This one was a lot faster but Madara was more. The other charged at him and Madara deflected the blow, using his feet to trip the man. A loud groan came from the man as he collapsed onto the pavement. Madara's eyes shifted ready to defend himself from the next attacker. The bigger man who had attacked him first had recovered before racing at him again.

He was about to effectively defend himself, to send the bigger man flying when the man on the floor jumped up. Madara cursed and had no time to react and the man pushed him into the wall. He held him to the wall and the bigger man sent a powerful fist to his face. Madara choked out a cry trying to free himself from the other man who was holding him. The others seemed to close in on him, surrounding him cutting all escape routes. He had barely registered the last punch until the bigger man threw another punch to his abdomen leaving him breathless.

"How does that feel vampire" the man spat with obvious hatred. He sent another painful punch causing pain in Madara's direction. He heard laughter around him making him grit his teeth. He didn't know that the man actually expected an answer till he punched him hard on the cheek for lack of reply.

"Show your true self" the blonde girl sneered. They all grew silent wanting his transformation but Madara just stood there trembling from the pain. As expected the man punch him again, right to the temple cutting it open. Blood trickled down from his forehead and he stiffened feeling the warm blood trail down his face.

"Do as she says!" the big man snapped.

"I don't have-"

"Don't bullshit" he spat.

"I'm not" Madara defended.

He could almost feel the anger dripping from each one. Madara could taste the blood in his mouth and gathered it all together before spitting it into the man's face. He felt satisfaction from the brave action but he instantly regretted it. The man's hand found their position on his neck and begun to squeeze. He gasped as the pressure increased around his throat blocking his windpipes.

"You dirty disgusting animal"

Madara winced as other insults were thrown at him. Words were stolen from him as he lost the ability to speak and breath. The man's face was inches from him and he could feel the hot breath on his face, making the moment more sickening.

"O-off!" was the only word he could stumble out.

"Shows us your fangs" the blonde girl ordered despite it all. "Show us your real eyes"

Madara shook his head to the best of his ability. Blood was pounding in his ears and he could no longer hear the people around him clearly anymore. Faint sounds of laughter and more insults were hardly audible. He was still rendered from breathing and moving. His face was throbbing from the abuse and his abdomen felt fractured. He felt his eyes burning.

He was choking and the terrible sensations in his eyes burnt. He felt his instinct coming in to protect him. Slowly Madara's red eyes opened, stunning all the group members. His eyes were a dark flashing red, frightening and deadly. His teeth extended to their fullest. Madara hissed struggling against his bonds. His sudden transformation initially shocked the humans yet they didn't back down. Madara cried as he was punched relentlessly into the wall. He was becoming more bloody and sure of his death.

Suddenly Madara dropped to the floor, painfully twisting his limbs. His vision was blurred as he lay on the floor, bleeding. The people around him seemed to be fighting someone else but the conflict didn't last too long. He watched painfully as all five people scattered. A blurry unknown figure approached him and he couldn't make out the person's appearance. Before he passed out, he felt warm arms around him lifting him from the cold floor that was supposed to be his deathbed.

...

Hashirama's angry eyes watched intently as the group scattered away. He made sure they wouldn't come back and quickly turned his attention to the fallen man. The raven man lay on his front, cheek pressed against the cool pavement. The brunette knelt down beside him, gathering the man gently into his arms. He turned him over to examine the damage. Suddenly Hashirama's brown eyes widened. Brown eyes met with distant red glowing orbs. The brunette stared in shock at the death colored eyes. The redness matched to the red blotches on the pale man's face.

The man was gasping for oxygen, trembling in his hold. Hashirama caught a good glance at the sharp fangs. Realization hit him. He had just saved a vampire. He was shocked by the idea but unexpectedly, he moved his palm to brush away the strands of dark hair from the vampire's face. He caressed his bloodied cheek, flicking away the red droplets. The vampire was cold and Hashirama felt his heart weep. He had done well to survive against a group of angry humans. Hashirama felt the vampire go limp in his hold, losing consciousness. With ease Hashirama stood himself up, picking up the vampire along with him. He held the smaller man carefully and left the dark, bloody corner.

He had easily come to terms that he saved a vampire. It felt so right and he wasn't scared the slightest bit. Hashirama had never came into knowingly contact with a vampire, but he was always fascinated by vampires. Some of the vampires were vicious and acted on instinct but majority decided the blend in with humans without causing a lot of trouble. He didn't know how this vampire would react but strangely enough he felt as he the man wasn't going to be a threat to him. Maybe it was his carefree and accepting spirit. It was a fairly long walk back to his own home but he made it in the end. The vampire was quite light which resided in his favor.

Gently Hashirama lowered the injured man onto his bed. The raven didn't stir much depicting how tired and beaten the poor man was. Hashirama had noticed a few bruises on the man's face and a gash on the side of his forehead where most of the blood leaked from. Hashirama had decided to strip the vampire of his cold and dirtied clothes. The Senju removed the man's overcoat and jeans. He had picked out one of his own shirts and covered the man. It was a maroon woolen shirt, designed for warmth.

The brunette left to fetch some towels and water. He returned with the desired items and sat on the chair next to the bed. He had addressed most of the man's wounds and cleaned the dried blood from his body. The vampire had begun to get a fever so he placed a cool towel on the man's forehead. He knew quite a lot of information about vampires himself. They are extremely vulnerable to fevers and they suffer quite bad from them.

Hashirama sat by the man's side, almost falling into a sleep himself. He was going to let the vampire sleep until he was ready to awake. It was a well known fact that vampires didn't sleep much during the night since it was their most active hours. The brunette found himself dozing off but noticed a stir in the corner of his eye. Hashirama turned to the vampire with sleepy eyes.

The first thing he felt was pain and numbness. Madara's eyes slowly opened, bringing himself awake from the trance. The vampire suddenly froze, not recognizing his environment. Before he had the chance to panic a voice was heard in the room.

"Don't fret vampire, your safe here" came a warm voice.

Madara jumped up from the bed and looking at the voice. A man with long brown hair and brown features sat beside him. He couldn't remember a lot from before and he wondered if this was one of the men who attacked him.

"How the hell am I safe here?" Madara asked, his voice cracking from the abuse beforehand. He hadn't meant to draw his fangs but a lot of the time, they acted on instinct. Madara backed away from the person. almost falling off the bed. The man seemed to look concern and desperate but it didn't calm him down.

"Those men who attack you before are long gone" the man explained. "I found you in the alley and brought you here to my home"

Madara's eyes narrowed. Was this man crazy?

"So you bring a vampire into your home?" Madara asked, suspicious that the man may have another motive. The question did catch the human off guard as if he hadn't even asked himself that question.

"You... were hurt" was his short reply. Madara was about to curse at this man before he noticed the bowl of water next to the bed and the wet towel that was beside the pillow. His red eyes widened slightly, slowly moving a hand to touch his wet forehead. The moisture from the towel collected on his fingers and he looked at it. Madara looked at the man sitting next to the bed on a stool.

Madara wasn't sure what to do. This man might not been a threat but why else would he try to help him? The brown haired male seemed to catch onto his dilemma and shifted into a more comfortable position smiling.

"How are you feeling" the human asked. Madara just stared at him dumbfounded. He was slightly annoyed, he hated being at a loss of words. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He was still skeptical and worried. "My name is Hashirama Senju" the other tried. Madara glared as the other man extended his hand.

"Madara Uchiha..." Madara replied staring at the hand. He took a moment to realize Hashirama wanted to shake his hand. He had witnessed humans shaking hands as a greeting gesture. His own pale hand reached out to took the humans'. He had never shook someone's hand before and Hashirama just chuckled at the other's confusion. The brunette made a movement, reaching out to grab the fallen towel.

"You should lie back down, you're still unwell" Hashirama explained. Madara would have protested but he suddenly felt the heat he was ignoring before. It made him feel slightly dizzy with a small migraine. The vampire slowly relax and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. The other male just smiled, putting the cool towel on his forehead again. Madarafelt himself dozing off, his vision slowly disappearing as his eyes dropped.

...

Hashirama took a sip of water from his glass. He constantly went to check on the vampire, finding the raven still asleep on his bed. He might be waking up soon and Hashirama turned to look outside the window. The sun was beginning to rise, signalizing that the morning was on its way. Hashirama filled some water for his guest unsure if vampires needed water. With that he returned back to the sleeping raven, putting the water beside the bed. He took his respective seat by the bed and watched the sleeping man. He had been out for almost three hours now and Hashirama was beginning to worry.

The vampire seemed to be getting worse. The vampire's skin grew to a sickening flushed pale and his eye bags grew more prominent. It look like the man was shriveling away to nothing. The sickness almost made him appear skinner to an unhealthily state. The man's face expression was disturbed even in his sleep. His face was scrunched and occasionally he would wince, tossing and turning. The Senju begun to consider the option of waking him up but fortunately he didn't have to.

The vampire woke with a start as if he had just suffered a nightmare. The red eyes were full with alarm and quickly scanned his surroundings. He seemed to calm down slightly, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, you don't look too good" Hashirama stated with a concern voice. He moved quickly to pick up the water and offered it to the vampire. "I brought you some water"

"I don't drink water" the raven groaned. He moved a pale hand to his throat massaging it gently. It took Hashirama a minute to understand before his eyes met with the vampire. Madara looked at him knowingly.

"Do... you need to feed?" Hashirama asked, already having the answer. Madara tried to reply but his throat was too dry to form a complete sentence so he just nodded. Without thinking about consequences Hashirama moved closer to the vampire. It was a old habit of his, making decision before correctly thinking them out. Madara's eyes followed him questioningly as the Senju moved the hair from his neck. "Here"

"C-crazy?!" It was meant to be a question but that was all he could choke out. The older man just gave him a big smile.

"Just promise you don't kill me" he said as if it were nothing.

Madara wanted to yell at the man, berate him for being such a careless fool. What prey willingly offers themselves to a predator. Madara's eyes stared at the neck, need and want filling him completely. He could smell the other's blood and it was so tempting. He had never directly fed off a human before. He hesitated but the scent was dragging him in. It was alluring. Madara's eyes narrowed trying to hold himself back. Hashirama moved a hand around the vampire to pull him closer.

The vampire tensed from the contact about to push the other away when he was mere inches from the broad neck. Madara gulped slightly staring with unsure and strained eyes.

"Come on" Hashirama whispered so lightly.

The Uchiha suddenly lost his will to hold back and moved forward. He buried his face into the Senju's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent. His own hands reached to grab Hashirama by his shoulders and his neck, to hold him gently so he wouldn't pull away. Madara's lips slowly parted and his fangs extended to their natural length. He felt his heart beating, craving for its source of energy and life. Madara opened his mouth wider and stuck his teeth into the Senju.

Hashirama didn't even flinch but merely pulled the vampire closer in. Madara felt his teeth become embedded within the other's flesh and blood began to flow into his mouth. The vampire was trembling in his hold, and he felt empathy for the young man. He was about to burst, biting down harder and sucking. The metallic liquid easily slid down his throat, hydrating the vampire. The taste of a human's blood was satisfying but Hashirama's blood was amazing. He wanted to cling to the tanned male and suck out every last drop of his blood. The raven felt himself trembling filling himself up with the other's essence.

The Uchiha forced himself to pull back from the Senju remembering the other's words. Madara's eyes lit up and look to see Hashirama's expression. He almost expected the other to be mad and disgusted with him but he was met with a peaceful and happy expression. Hashirama smiled at the vampire eternally grateful he could help Madara. Hashirama noticed Madara's red eyes seemed to glow now, and his skin looked much more healthy and beautiful. He had never come face to face with a vampire but he could only describe it as perfection. Despite the long, dangerous fangs, he still looked like a trinity of beauty. It was odd to feel attraction towards a vampire. A red trail of blood dripped from Madara's lips and Hashirama moved a hand to clean it off his chin.

Madara was licking the blood from his teeth and gums. It was such a delicious blood and he craved more. Suddenly Hashirama's hand flicked along his chin, Madara tensed. The soft fingers caressed along his features wiping away the excess blood. The vampire slowly inched away from him and Hashirama took the point.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Very much..." Madara looked at the Senju, still unsure of the other. "Thank you" was his late reply.

Hashirama just laughed happily shaking it off. Madara sat silent for a bit. He had been here surely for a few hours. His father back home must of realized he was gone now. He had snuck off without telling his father and no doubt Tajima was going to be in a furious rage. The vampire slumped at the thought of returning to the cage that is his home. He had made sure that he was just far enough so his father could not track his scent down and trace him. Madara looked at the brunette.

"What position is the sun?" he asked. Hashirama looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? Oh you mean what is the time?" Madara just nodded. This Hashirama seemed like a fool, foolish and stupid. "It's around 8 in the morning?"

"Hmm" Madara mumbled.

"Why what's wrong?"

"I have to get home" Madara explained.

"And you can't because of the sun...?" Hashirama asked knowingly. Madara nodded, guessing he wasn't that stupid after all. "Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish"

...

This was bad. He was going to have to stay here until the sun died down. His father is surely going to punish him for this. Madara bit his lip, staring at the fabric of the couch, his fingers slightly toying with the material. Luckily he was far enough from the mansion that Tajima could not trace his scent. He didn't want to put this kind man in danger for helping him. Madara rubbed the side of his face as a numbing pain filled his cheek. He hasn't recovered from the abuse yet and hopefully he hadn't any scars or bruises. He was slightly dozing off, feeling a little tired. He would normally sleep during these hours.

Slight footsteps behind him caught his attention and he turned to look at the intruder. Hashirama came around the couch and sat next to him. Madara looked at the objects he was holding. It looked to be a container and a hand mirror.

"You look tired" Hashirama pointed out. Madara ignored his statement, his attention to the items Hashirama had.

"What's that?" Hashirama smiled holding out the container to him and Madara just looked at his dumbfounded.

"It's Hirudoid cream, use it on your bruises" Madara took the cream and Hashirama handed him the mirror. Hashirama relaxed on the couch, watching the vampire.

Madara opened the container, twisting the cap off. The clear gel sat in its undisturbed state. The vampire then lifted the mirror to look at himself. The reflection showed the back of the wall, passing right through him, as if he never existed. Madara's eyes softened, dropping the mirror onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hashirama asked with concern.

"I... can't" Madara murmured.

"Why?"

"I can't see my reflection"

"Oh..." Hashirama said. Madara's eyes dropped slowly as he saddened. "Oh well, I can do it for you" Hashirama said, his usual tone of enthusiasm.

"What?"

Hashirama took the cream from the vampire and dipped his fingers into the warm gel. He moved closer to the raven but Madara just scurried to the end of the couch. Hashirama didn't become detoured and just shuffled closer to him, leaning over the vampire. Madara's eyes were wide. They were charcoal colored eyes, the mask color for vampires.

"Here, stay still"

Madara was about to protest when Hashirama's finger touched against his face, ever so lightly. Madara gasped, feeling the gel warm up on his skin, heating it. Hashirama's fingers rubbed on his cheekbones, massaging in the cream. The raven just tensed, somewhat allowing Hashirama to rub the cream on the bruises he couldn't see.

"It's inflammatory gel, so it's going to burn just slightly" Hashirama warned. Madara just swallowed, nodding slightly. The presence of being this close to a human petrified him because of the hate between humans and vampires but being this man Hashirama, he didn't inch away.

Hashirama scanned the vampire's face. It was easily to find all the bruises, even the fading ones because of the pale skin. He had a cut on his forehead, two big bruises on his cheekbone and a fading black eye. Hashirama nudged Madara to close his eyes so he could rub the gel over the black patch on his eye lid. He knew the vampire was frightened by his presence and he didn't expected anything less. He was beaten by humans and probably never in direct human contact. Madara only closed one of his eyes so he could keep from being completely vulnerable in front of Hashirama so if the human made a sudden attack he could fend him off.

"I'm not going to hurt you Madara" Hashirama informed gently caressing Madara's face with his clean hand. The vampire didn't say anything, probably unbelieving of his words. It hurt to have someone distrust him so much since he truly did want help this man. Once Hashirama covered each bruise with the healing cream and backed off just a bit, letting the other sit up straight.

"When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as the moon rises"

Hashirama felt himself saddened at the words and he wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps he felt a need to continue helping the vampire. He just an understanding nod. He wished to ask the other if they would be seeing each other in the future but he preferred to keep it to himself. Hashirama stood up from the couch, giving the vampire some space. He left the vampire in his lounge room, moving off. Luckily he had been free of work today.  
Hashirama returned to the lounge room, scanning for the vampire. His eyes came to a stop when he saw the boy laying on the couch, breathing slowly. Hashirama smiled to himself, moving carefully over to the sleeping vampire. The raven was laying on his side, taking swallow breathe in his sleep. He had looked tired before so Hashirama found it acceptable. He kneeled before the man, contemplating slightly. He wondered about moving the vampire into a more comfortable place or to leave him in peace. He decided on the latter.

The tanned male slowly placed a hand on the vampire, somewhat weary of the potential dangerous predator. The raven didn't stir and Hashirama slid his hands around the other. Without much hesitation he lifted the vampire, bridal style and carried him to his room. Were all vampires deep sleepers during the day or was it because of the rough night he had? Hashirama carried Madara upstairs and into his own bedroom. The Senju gently lowered Madara onto the bed, moving the sheets to cover the boy. He smiled at the vampire's peacefulness and a job well done.

...

The large gates creaked as the slid open on their own accord. The dark fencing granted him access and Madara hesitantly stepped in. He walked the long path surrounded by dark shrubs and trees.

The doors creaked open, and he stepped into his home. Instantly Madara was swarmed by a man, dressed in a black suit.

"Madara! Your father-" spoke the butler. Sebastian was a tall skinny vampire, who tended to most of the house work and served as his father's loyal servant.

"Madara!" Bellowed a deep voice.

Both the vampires turned to face the firm knowingly voice. Dark eyes glared at them, Tajima approaching them angrily. His father was a rather large man with dark raven locks falling to his shoulders, similar to Madara's own. Unlike his son though, Tajima hardly masked his true features, blood red eyes glowing and fangs extended whenever he asserted himself. A true immortal vampire.

Madara turned to face his father, with silently concerned eyes. Tajima just glared down at him before looking at Sebastian.

"Excuse us" Tajima ordered. The butler nodded, fulfilling his request. Tajima was silent until they both were alone, standing in the dark marble room.

"I know what you're going to say" Madara quickly stated, hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with another possible lecture. Strangely enough, Tajima stood there silently, his red eyes burning into him. The pale hand of his father reached out, grasping his face softly. The young vampire was confused for a moment before realizing what was going on. The bruises...

"Who did this..." came the dark response. Madara quickly pulled away from his father, feeling slightly ashamed under the man's gaze. Before he had the chance to retreat, Tajima grabbed him, pulling him towards him.

Madara knew it was best not to fight against his father, but that didn't mean he was happy with complying. Tajima used his other hand to brush the hair away from Madara's neck, glaring at the flesh. Many bite marks -faded and recent- resided on the pale neck. The older man didn't hesitate to once again sink his fangs into the flesh of his son. Madara gasp out loudly, unable to struggle in his father's firm grasp so he resorted to clinging to the other man.

Tajima felt the warm liquid flow into his mouth, but he didn't focus on the vampire blood. His mind was racing, becoming flooded with Madara's memories. A special ability he possessed to himself, allowing him to see the memories of whom he bites. As the blood poured into his mouth, so did the images of his son being chased into a corner and...

Tajima pulled back with a growl, blood dribbling from his lip. Madara could see the fury flashing through those dangerous red orbs. A dark possessiveness Tajima held for him, for his last son.

"Get to your room." was his only words. Madara's own eyes narrowed to his defense but before he had the chance to retaliate, Sebastian came marching in. The butler gave Madara a sharp warning before nudging him to start walking. The young vampire glared slightly before doing as he was told and left for the stairs. Sebastian waited till Madara's presence was gone before speaking to his master.

"Sir..." Sebastian tried. Tajima's eyes acknowledged him, before turning.

"Keep an eye on Madara" Tajima ordered, a sentence he used way too often. The butler nodded quickly, happily obliging to his lord's wishes.

Sebastian knew it was futile to place his input. It was obvious where Tajima was heading now, and he didn't detour the powerful immortal, instead reaching out to hand him his large dark coat.

"Will you be back for supper?"

"Of course"

The raven haired reached for his large coat on the rack before covering himself. Sebastian moved to open the door for his master, bowing his farewells and a safe trip.

Madara could hear the mutters of his father and Sebastian downstairs but he didn't focus on the voices. He sat on the large bed in his room, staring at the walls with tired eyes. The vampire sat in silence until soft steps were heard just away from his door. Madara turned his head to the door as someone on the other side knocked on the mahogany wood. Slowly the door creaked open and Sebastian crept into his room silently, giving him a poor smile.

"Madara" he called out softly to the younger. Madara just shook his head in annoyance, turning away from the intruder. The butler moved across the wooden planks to meet his young master, tapping the vacant spot on the bed next to him. "May I?" he asked politely, as he always did.

"Ok" Madara mumbled, disregarding the older man. Sebastian just gave him a weak smile.

"Don't beat yourself up Madara, he just wants to protect you. Don't hold your father's love against him" Sebastian explained softly. Despite the older man's wise words, Madara only became more agitated.

"He goes about it the wrong way" Madara debated, crossing his arms.

"He only has you left, he blames himself for not being able to protect your mother and your four brother's. Its hard on him and he just wants to keep you safe." The butler smiled, moving to brush Madara's hair from his face. Madara took a deep breath deciding to allow himself to calm down, Sebastian always had a knack for settling his mind.

"I know" were Madara's last words. It was pointless arguing about this so it would be best left in the dust.

It had been far too long Madara concluded, since he felt the moonlit rays against his skin. Even when he had laid out in the courtyard outside the mansion, he hadn't felt like this besides there were far too many trees that obscured the view of the sky. He was walking the busy streets of Konoha through the market area passing many stores of different products and services. The vampire came to a stop at a electronic store. He peered through the glass watching as the people inside purchased their items. Despite the darkness over Konoha many people were out at this time, socializing and shopping. It was peak hour.

Madara was about to move on when he noticed a scene on one of the many television sets. He quickly moved into the store and walking up to the TV to see the news report that was on at this time.

_"Police officials are encouraging anyone who came into contact with these three individuals adults just last week to come forward. The three victims were murdered abruptly by a vampire, their bodies stashed into a dark alley." _The reporter informed and three images of the victims faces before they were killed. Madara's eyes widened noticing the faces immediately; the group that had attack him just a week ago a now they were dead. The vampire bit his lip, his thoughts drifting to his father who was the obvious suspect. _"Police will continue the search for the killer and contact the force if you have any more information on the victims."_

Madara stood frozen in realization, fear consuming him. He never expected that his father would have hunted them down and killed them for vengeance. The vampire felt an unknown presence inside of him and the sound of the TV reporter continued.

_"The Elimination Corps have moved its sights over to the country of fire as the most vampire activity resides here. We have the vice president of the organization Hideki Yoshida here with us tonight" _Madara watched as a middle aged man appeared on the screen and he began to address the camera. _"I work as the vice president for the Elimination corps and we strive for humanities protection and survival. Vampires had become a much more dangerous threat to us and can no longer be ignored. Our organization have been given the legal right to capture vampires and dispose of them humanely so that they can no longer harm."_ Madara froze at that, staring in disbelief. He watched at the speaker Hideki turned to face the camera directly. _"We will find the vampires and bring stability back to our society." _

With that Madara stepped back away from the TV as the man continued to talk. He felt his heart slightly beat faster and he turned to look at the people in the store. He wasn't sure if was being paranoid but he felt eyes on him. The vampire quickly fled from the store, wanting to rid of the information he had just heard. He entered the busy streets, almost stumbling as he struggled to see through his blurry eyes; it was a bad idea coming back out here Madara concluded. He felt himself getting dizzy before suddenly he was forced to a stop.

Someone had placed their hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze despite the touch being so gentle. Madara turned to see the smiling face of the brunette haired man he had met last week; Hashirama was it?

"Madara!" the name slid off the man's mouth fluently as if he had pronounced the name for many years. The vampire was still in shock but he had managed to pull himself into reality and calmness. "It has been awhile, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get to see you again"

"Yeah, I don't get out a lot" Madara admitted.

"Really? Well lucky I chose tonight to go for a stroll" Hashirama laughed lightly. The pale man felt himself begin to feel warm inside at the gentleness of the man, something he hadn't felt in so long; it was something he yearned for since being so shut off from social interactions because of his status. Madara found himself laughing along with the brunette haired man. "What are you doing out here by yourself anyway" Hashirama asked, hinting at their last meeting where Madara had gotten chased down.

"I was just enjoying what the city has to offer since I don't know when I can come out again" Madara explained.

"If it's a beautiful scene you're after, I can show you a very special place."

At that Madara's interest was piqued somewhat, curious as to what Hashirama was talking about. Hashirama turned to lead the way and Madara followed him through the crowds of people. They had come to the deserted area of the city and Hashirama guided him to a forest opening. The couple didn't have to walk too far until Hashirama came to a stop at a clearing. Large forest trees surrounded the clearing, a large crystal clear lake cut through the center and the moon looked down from above; the white rays created a perfect scene of harmony and calmness.

Madara gawked at the scene, unable to believe the beauty of this environment; Hashirama smiling at Madara's obvious curiosity and amazement.

"I used to come here when I was younger, my departed brothers usually accompanying me" Hashirama explained. Madara's eyes widened slightly, turning to face Hashirama who seemed to be reminiscing in those past memories. Departed? Did Hashirama lose his brother's as well? "We used to skip stones across this river to the other side."

Hashirama's voice was full of melancholy and it was something Madara could relate to; that numbing sensation that had wilted over time after losing someone so important, it was a feeling he knew too well. Madara's eyes casted downwards to the cold moist grass just beside the river until Hashirama's presence shifted.

"Hashirama?"

"Here..."

The vampire turned to face Hashirama confused, looking at the item Hashirama was holding onto. The tanned male held a small stone with a small smile. Madara was confused.

"Have a try"

Madara confusion didn't ease but he took the stone unsure of how to proceed. Hashirama bent down to pick up a stone for himself to demonstrate for the vampire. He showed Madara to hold the stone in a tilted position before launching the stone across the water's surface having it glide across the river making it completely to the other side. Hashirama stepped back in all his profession glory, smiling. Madara felt a little intimated by the display knowing he was unable to match that but he didn't allow that to surface. Madara never backed out of a competition, no matter how friendly it seemed. The vampire held the stone at an angle and using his strength he tossed the stone much like Hashirama did and the stone went skipping across the water. The stone made it halfway across the river before it slowed down and sunk into the water.

"You should aim a little higher when you throw, that's how you get the knack of it" Hashirama explained with a cheeky look. Madara's eyes narrowed, pouting angrily.

"I know that. If I really want it , it will get there" Madara explained shortly, becoming slightly defensive and Hashirama just had to laugh. Madara kind of reminded him of Kawarama.

"Of course it will Madara"

Madara chose that moment to end the conversation about his ability to throw a rock across the river by moving closer to the river. It truly was a beautiful place though. The river was moving slowly, almost coming to a complete stop and the water's clear surface reflected the light of the moon off it creating a peaceful setting. Everything almost seemed to pause as if they were locked in a dream. The grass beneath them was moist and cold, with a few extra scattered leaves on the floor left over from spring.

Hashirama's eyes followed Madara's form and he couldn't help but think of his brother's in such a way that he felt happy, a strange feeling that put a small smile on his face. He hadn't come to the river since he was a young boy, when Itama was alive. As young boys, Itama and Kawarama always joined him down here -Tobirama was never into such things and preferred to stay elsewhere- where they would speak about their dreams and ideals. Coming back here wasn't such a bad thing and his nostalgia had decreased somehow, maybe because of Madara's presence.

Madara turned to face Hashirama and notice the other male was staring at him as if he was caught in some trance or lost in memories but Madara took no consideration into it.

"I can see why you came here" Madara stated honestly.

"Do you want to bathe?" Hashirama asked out of the blue. Madara gave him a curious look, than glanced back to the water.

"Yeah sure"

With that being said, both men began to undress, discarding their clothes carelessly onto the floor and perfect skin was revealed to the moon. Hashirama was first in the water and Madara kicked off his jeans and underwear before moving to get into the water. The first initial temperature was freezing but his body accommodated to the temperatures quickly making it seem much warmer. It was a good idea since the water was proven to be even more perfect as it cleansed his body, relaxing all his muscles.

Hashirama turned to face him giving a warm smile and Madara finally smiled back in its fullest. The water reached to their sculptured chests covering the most inappropriate parts sufficiently. Hashirama swam closer to Madara making ripples in the water.

"Not too cold is it?" Hashirama asked.

"Just a bit" Madara laughed.

"Here" Hashirama said and held out his hand.

Madara's eyes widened slightly, staring at the offered hand. He was a bit taken back but it made him grow warm inside. He wasn't sure if it were Hashirama's chocolate painted eyes that were so alluring or his perfect face that was sculptured by the gods of heaven. His cheekbones were defined and he had a firm jaw line combine with Hashirama's peacefulness. The man had a gentle spirit and Madara was sure he hadn't injured a man or animal in his entire life. Madara didn't understand why his body acted out of instinct but his own pale hand took Hashirama's into his own.

Once Madara's hand was in his own, a bright smile crossed Hashirama's features. He pulled Madara closer to him, the water parting for the movements of their two bodies. Hashirama moved closer to the river's edge, placing Madara's body between his own and the river's wall. Both bodies fit perfectly together, as if the final piece had been added to the puzzle. Hashirama pressed his own body to Madara's offering warmth to the vampire. His arms wrapped around Madara's waist and he buried his face into the crook of Madara's neck, the raven locks tickling his face slightly.

Inside uncertainty resided in Madara, not the fact that he was afraid of Hashirama or didn't trust him but feared his own inexperience with humans. He didn't want to screw anything up and end up ruining the only relationship he will get. Hashirama made him nervous that he would eventually chase Hashirama off.

Slowly, Madara's arms wrapped loosely around Hashirama's neck, embracing the other gently. He had never had this type of interaction but he was following the sudden impulse that was arising in him. Maybe humans and vampires weren't so different. He took in Hashirama scent and could smell the cologne that definitely suit him very well. Never before had he felt so warm and happy and it was all because of Hashirama.

Limbs intertwined together loosely with soft breathing and peaceful minds. Their bodies fit perfectly in harmony and both felt a part inside them that had been missing for a long time. Hashirama had been able to glance at Madara's neck, kind of taken aback by the bite marks that scarred his skin. Old and new marks littered his neck which peaked his curiosity but now was not the time it bring it up

The night had passed slowly but surely and the two had to leave. It was impossible for them to spend the night together here since Hashirama had to get home and work in the morning while Madara had to get home before his father returned. Both exited the water and dressed quickly and Hashirama led the way back to the city. They walked through the city in a comfortable silence that fit the night's tone.

"I'll walk you to your house" Hashirama offered with no chance of a decline. He wasn't going to let Madara walk home by himself since he had gotten into a bunch last time. Madara nodded acceptingly and the two strode the dark quiet streets. Hashirama didn't expect Madara's house to be so stereotypical as he came to a place with large dark gates. He peered inside and noticed a large house that looked like a mansion but it was much more clean and normal to be considered a haunted house; the vampire must be of a rich family.

They came to a stop by the large gates and turned to each other.

"When will I see you again" Hashirama asked, not wishing to leave his friend.

"I'll come by tomorrow" Madara said without thinking it through.

"Great" Hashirama said with a bright smile. The tanned man desperately wanted to stay with Madara but he knew of the precautions they had to take so he decided on the best options. He moved closer to Madara opening his arms for an embrace. Madara moved forward acceptingly and wrapped his arms around Hashirama. The tanned male dearly wanted to kiss Madara but he didn't want to push things into an unsettling pace and he wanted to allow Madara the chance to take in everything that's happened so far.

He gave Madara a parting hug before leaving Madara, walking back to his own house that was quite far from here. Madara watched Hashirama go and then opened his gates and snuck back into his house.

He had to thank Sebastian for the best night he had had in a long time.

* * *

Please leave review! Even if you fav/follow leave a review as well. It gives the author a little something back :)  
Thanks for reading


	2. Ocean breeze

I want to give a BIG thanks to my reviewers! Without your reviews I wouldn't be updating regularly! It motivates me and puts a big smile on my face Thanks so much

Hanayu - Thanks a lot for your review, i appreciate it heaps 3 Yes Sebastian from black butler! I know I'm slow at updating but your reviews push me forward :p  
Mortimermortman(?) - Thanks for your review! Hashimada is wonderful and there is a lack of vampire fics for them so I just had to 3  
ChaiMada - Thanks for your review! Your absolutely amazing 3

I feel bad for being such a slow writer so I will try to make them as long as possible with each chapter at a length with 7,000 to 10,000 words at the least

Here is chapter two -

* * *

Hashirama was unable to concentrate properly in the clinic his thoughts straying back to the night he spent with Madara. The vampire had been constantly on his mind and he wish it would be sooner when they could meet again. The tanned male was head of the doctor's unit of Konoha's hospital. Hashirama had worked in the army beforehand but he had been placed on leave since the war with the other countries had calmed down. Each country had their own problems to deal with including the arising issue of the vampires becoming a forcible threat. Since he had been placed on leave, Hashirama was able to dedicate his life to another cause which was helping the ill people in his society. It was just his nature, creating a perfect ideal world where people could live in peace. War was not the way to go so he had been graced with this new opportunity. Hashirama was the head doctor and he received a comfortable source of income. He had almost forgotten that Madara himself was one of these considerably 'dangerous predators' that had been haunting the earth for years on end.

Hashirama had to admit to some extent that half of that statement was true but it gave them no right to judge the entire vampire population. Just like humans, there were bad ones and good ones so it was very hypocritical to categorize vampires into one big bad category while humans were not so perfect themselves. Vampires had no choice but to hide themselves because if they were discovered even with no crime committed they would be apprehended instantly and most likely killed. It saddened Hashirama and had thrown the world into civil war. Not many people shared Hashirama's ideals but they were out there yet even the humans were too afraid to stand up for vampires.

Vampires were treated like animals and it was something Hashirama disagreed on. Many groups and organizations were dedicated to the extermination of vampires, many including cults and government based business's. These businesses that worked for the government were much more humane and kind towards the vampires, not the individuals themselves but the methods of disposing the vampires. They abided by the laws and killed the vampires they caught in a much nicer way but certainly not acceptable. By law vampires are to be killed in a qualified business and put to sleep peacefully, and any vampires caught must be handed over to the government to be dealt with. Many group consisting of thugs, rebels, or people in general often went after vampires themselves and tortured them hence why the law was in place; it made the government feel as if they were doing something right. Despite it all, people always got away with vampire abuse and torture, most people getting off with a fine and warning but nothing was set in place to help vampires. They were just seen as a dangerous species that needed to be destroyed in order to protect humanity.

When he had finished his shift at work, he had hurried home in hopes of seeing Madara tonight. The sun was across the horizon when he had returned home. Hashirama had changed into casual clothes and fetched himself some food for a late lunch - a mushroom mixed soup. After some time, he heard a knock on front door causing his heart to skip a beat but the Senju knew not to get too excited. The moon hasn't risen yet so there was no possible way that his guest would be Madara. Who would be visiting him today?

Hashirama stood from the dining table and left to answer the door, opening it to reveal man with unruly locks of white hair. Tobirama was Hashirama's younger brother and a unexpected guest. Hashirama was close to his albino brother despite their obvious differences since Tobirama took after their father Butsuma and he was more like their mother. His other brothers including himself both took after their mother in gentle nature and passionate spirit. Tobirama was a stoic and composed, rather arrogant at times yet he was a very committed and loyal man. He definitely had adopted his father's personality even when he was a young boy. Unlike Hashirama, Tobirama had pale skin with short spiky hair that was stained white since birth.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed, shocked by his unexpected visitor but very pleased in the least. Tobirama offered a short smile, stepping into the residence.

"Long time brother"

Hashirama opened the door happily for the man before closing it, leading him into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Hashirama asked, sitting on the chair where his half-finished soup was placed. Tobirama just shook his head, taking the seat opposite to Hashirama.

"How's work?" Tobirama asked. Hashirama shrugged slightly.

"Going very smoothly" Hashirama explained, showing his obvious disdain for his previous occupation. Hashirama wanted to serve his country but he believed war was not the way to go so taking this new job while on leave was much more refreshing to his mind.

"I'm glad. I always knew you would make a superb doctor with your experienced medical knowledge" Tobirama explained. Hashirama chuckled slightly, picking up his chopsticks to finish his lunch. The two sat in idle chatter before Tobirama crossed his arms in seriousness. "Have you seen the recent reports?" Tobirama asked. At this tone which he knew so well, Hashirama looked up a little confused.

"Reports on what?"

"Reports on the recent killings and attacks. Vampires have become more hostile" Tobirama informed. His tone had dropped dramatically. "I have become the commanding chief officer in the Elimination corps now. This promotion also allows me more free time"

"Really? Congratulations" Hashirama offered.

"Thank you. You might haven't had the time to watch much news reports but the corps have moved their focus over to our region; we have received the most vampire activity" Tobirama explained. " The business has become less tolerate and we have been capturing many vampires of recent. It finally feels like they are cracking down on them, the vampires have roamed free for too long causing far too much trouble. I'm just glad things are getting done now"

Hashirama shifted in his seat slightly, a little uncomfortable with this new information. While he tried to be the supportive and understanding brother he disagreed with Tobirama's profession and Tobirama was fully aware of this.

"I wouldn't be so sure of-" Hashirama started.

"It doesn't matter Hashirama. The vampires are becoming a dangerous species and we have to rid of them. Don't let your gentle nature blind you" Tobirama sighed with annoyance evident in his voice. Hashirama was used to his brother's scolding and cold attitude. He normally just shrugged it off but this time was different. He felt the urge to defend vampires considering his new friendship with a vampire who seemed completely harmless.

"I think you misunderstand. We see the vampires for the bad things they do but the good things go unnoticed"

'What the hell gave you that idea' Tobirama thought to himself. He gave Hashirama a skeptical glare, crossing his arms slightly but both men decided to end the conversation here before it got too heated.

The two sat in quiet chatter, enjoying themselves silently over dinner and a cup of sake afterwards. The sun had fallen drastically and the night had taken over leaving the city in a dark film of dusk. Hashirama's thoughts strayed back to Madara and he became more worried that the young vampire wouldn't show up as time passed. Tobirama had left after a few hours after making up for the time and it was at that point he realized Madara wasn't going to show up.

Hashirama was a little worried and he had a tendency to throw things out of proportion thought maybe he had every reason too. Madara was a vampire and obviously capable of defending himself but the odds of another group of extremist going after him worried him. He had to calm down though, Madara was a vampire and despite his average knowledge on them, they were granted the ability of disguise; being able to blend in with the crowds as if he was just another normal human being. A possibly being that Madara probably wasn't allowed out crossed his mind and Madara did tell him he rarely got out. Perhaps he was just in the safety of his own home with his family; if he had a family.

Hashirama was a danger to his own mind. It was frustrating that he didn't know Madara that much to know whether he was safe or not. Hopefully Madara was just at his home and he shouldn't be worrying; or should he?

...

Madara sat silently at the long mahogany table where many people accompanied him. The lighting was dark, lit by wax candles on steel cases that were screwed to the walls. He sat beside his father who was busy talking to another head of a family. With the uprising threat that he humans were more aware and determined to exterminate all vampires, Tajima had held a dinner to meet with the heads of each noble vampire family and for no reason in particular forced him to attend the incredibly boring meeting.

Wine glasses sat undisturbed on the table as everyone indulged in conversation, the glasses were full with a supplement blood that was hardly satisfying even to the lowest class of vampire. The noble families -excluding a few who were not present at the meeting- mainly feasted on animal blood and the blood of humans who were already dead. The Uchiha family were the most fortunate since Tajima had many sources across the fire country that retrieved blood for them, preserving it and sending it back to the main house.

"Tajima, my regards to your family. I do hope that trouble does not come your way" spoke an elderly man who was head of the Hyuuga family. Madara's charcoal eyes studied the man who addressed his father, blocking out the other quiet conversations that were happening at the same time. "With the humans setting their sights in the fire country, will you be relocating your family?" the Hyuuga man asked, dearly concerned. Tajima shook his head

"We will be keeping our position in the fire country but I can assure you, I won't allow any harm to come to my family" Tajima explained shortly. Many of the great heads respected Tajima despite him being a lot younger than most of them were. Tajima was regarded as the most powerful immortal in the regions. Each noble family was located in a certain country and the Uchiha occupied the fire country so they weren't going to give up their place in the fire country despite the obvious dangers.

"I'm glad but if you need any assistance, do not hesitate to come to us" the elderly man spoke with kindness. Madara smiled slightly; he had always like the Hyuuga family.

Despite the upliftings in this meeting, Madara wished to be anywhere but here. He had been so desperate for this meeting until he was forced to attend. The plan was to sneak out while Tajima was in the meeting and being trapped in here made him somewhat anxious. He felt his palms sweat slightly and a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach was churning. He had abandoned Hashirama and it was haunting him. What was Hashirama thinking of him now? Was he mad?

"Please excuse me, I must go to the lavatory" Madara said, excusing himself from the table. He pushed out his chair and stood from the table quickly. Sebastian sent him a pleading look which said 'Don't run off' but Madara shook it off quickly as the butler moved to push his chair in respectively. 'Damn that man' Madara thought, Sebastian could always tell when he was up to something. The meeting continued as he left and Madara hurried up the stairs to their lounging room. He smirked, seeing the front door that sealed his escape but things weren't so simple. One of his father's servants inhabited the room and prevented his escape as he was cleaning the furniture.

Madara cursed as the servant noticed him, turning around to greet him. There was no way out of it, the servant would definitely alarm his father if he left the house so he decided to walk forward.

"Madara-san, aren't you meant to be in the meeting" the servant asked politely yet was well aware of Madara's constant antics and tried to be firm in tone.

"I have to go to the lavatory" Madara informed with a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Of course"

The dark haired servant dismissed him and Madara continued through the lounge room to the stairs. He made it to his room and closed the door behind him. It felt inevitable and hopeless since he wasn't going to get out of the house and Hashirama had probably moved on and went to bed. Madara plopped down onto the bed, completely relaxing his body going limp. It was hopeless.

Madara had laid there for a hour at least and Sebastian had come to check on him once, making sure he hadn't left. The butler concluded that Madara was tired and wanted to sleep and he let Tajima and the rest of the recipients know Madara wasn't going to be returning. He wasn't tired but sleep was consuming him for some unknown reason until he noticed a small scent in the air.

The vampire picked his head of the pillow so he could take in the scent. Madara gasped at the familiar scent, jumping off the bed; it had to be Hashirama.

Madara had almost dashed out the door before realizing he couldn't use the front door since it was occupied by one of the servants. The next thing that came to mind was the window, which was a very uneasy escape since his room was the highest room in the mansion. He walked up to the window cautiously before sliding the glass open and poking his head out. The drop was long and would have been painful if he fell but Madara was filled with determination and felt himself crawling out the window. Madara slowly lowered himself, holding onto the small piece of wood that stuck out from the mansion and he slowly descended to the earth.

His hand reached out to grab the next piece of wood he could reach before his foot slipped underneath him and he fell backwards, landing on his back harshly and the wind was knocked out of him leaving his lungs empty. Madara gasped laying motionlessly as he regained his sensibility. Slowly Madara stood to his feet growling in annoyance, shaking the dirt from his clothes. Madara quickly rushed to the dirt path and headed for the gate. The moon was up high in the sky, reflecting the sun's light to the earth. As Madara neared the gate, he noticed a dark figure standing outside it.

"Hashirama?!" Madara asked in utter surprise, running to the gate. Madara was panting almost out of breath and stilled ruffed up by the fall he had. The figure turned to face him and indeed it was Hashirama.

"Madara!" Hashirama smiled. Madara gave him an unbelievable look and Hashirama was oblivious to his overexertion of energy. "Is everything fine?" he asked concerned, reaching out to the bars.

"No its not! What are you doing here?!" Madara snapped. Hashirama was taken aback by the angry tone wondering what had upset Madara. Madara pulled out a small wooden makeshift key and stuck it into the pad lock.

"I dunno, I thought... I wanted to see you" Hashirama explained.

Within seconds, the lock fell to the floor and Madara rushed through the gates. Hashirama reeled back expecting Madara to attack him for some apparent reason but the vampire jumped into his arms violently. Hashirama was beyond surprised as Madara wrapped his arms around him and quickly made sure to return the hug. Madara was shaking slightly, not from the cold but from the emotions that were inside him.

Hashirama wanted to see him, that was all he knew. That Hashirama had came his house, risking his own life in stupidity by coming to a place full of vampires.

"Thank you so much Hashirama" Madara said pulling away slightly. He felt the first stings of embarrassment and shame hit him afterwards; he had never done something like that and it made him a little fuzzy inside. Hashirama just chuckled lightly.

"I thought you were mad with me" Hashirama admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot for coming here. What did you think? I live with a family of vampires and you come up waltzing to my gate as if it were nothing. Did you even think?" Madara demanded of him, quickly turning to close the gate behind him. Hashirama was a bit loss at words but he just smiled his usual smile. Madara looked at him before sighing. "You're incorrigible"

"It's good to see you" Hashirama said after a bit.

"Come on, we have to leave. Hopefully no one has caught onto your scent" Madara explained.

"Do I smell?" Hashirama asked but didn't receive a response as Madara began to walk so he decided to leave it at that, guessing it was just a vampire thing.

Hashirama followed Madara as he lead him away from the Uchiha's mansion till Madara deemed appropriate enough. Madara was unsure of where to go next but luckily Hashirama spoke for him.

"Can we sit by the sea, and talk? Or would you rather be inside?" Hashirama asked. Madara laughed a little.

"I try everything I possibly can to get outdoors" Madara laughed and Hashirama smiled at him.

"Really now?"

Hashirama at this point begun to lead them to a secluded spot, and both sat down on the cement, feet dangling off the side where the ocean laid beneath them. The smell of salt water and cool winds flooded the area and Madara inhaled deeply. The moon was smiling over the city in such a perfect harmony, the city was in a rare peaceful night. The wind blew through their long strands of hair, ruffling Madara's messy hair even furthermore. Hashirama watched him in the corner of his eye, feeling his face heat up slightly before turning to face the sea. He was so glad to have met Madara.

"Madara, I want to know more about you?" Hashirama said flat out. Madara turned to look at him confused slightly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything, about your family, being a vampire, what's your favorite colour?" Hashirama dragged on. Madara laughed at the before thinking slightly.

"In the mansion, I live with a good portion of the Uchiha family. They aren't all directly related to me and the only person who is, is my father Tajima" Madara started. "I had four brothers, and I was the second youngest. I was too young when my older brother's were killed. I don't remember them too well but my youngest brother Izuna, we grew up together." Madara was completely fine talking about his older brother's since he didn't remember much about them but Izuna's death came quickly and he remembered it all too clearly. His voice wavered slightly as he recalled the memory. "My father is the head of the family so preserving our bloodline was necessary for our family. Once Izuna died, my mother and father tried to bring another child into the world. It was a hard time and put a lot of strain on them and the vampire elders demanded more children since they only had me left. My father is a very powerful immortal and you can understand why this was needed for our family and without it, the Uchiha family would collapse and lose our nobility. During my mother's pregnancy, she fell ill and eventually passed away"

Hashirama was beyond shocked and would have never guessed Madara had been through such a tense moment in his life. He wanted to reach out and comfort Madara but he didn't want to upset the vampire so he sat still, nodding.

"My father fell into despair and he was constantly pressured to move onto another woman and continue the bloodline yet he was too overwhelmed by grief. The elders said that man of his power should produce about eight healthy children but he loved my mother very much and the pain of losing her was far too great. My father is not happy, he has become cold and a change occurred in him. I was his last son and he changed so dramatically in this time. He has kept me inside that mansion for many many years and refuses to give me an ounce of freedom. I am trapped and he will not let me go and it has come to the point where I feel like he doesn't care for me anymore"

"Madara, I can understand your father to some extent. He has lost so much and he obviously wants to keep you safe. I do not know him personally but I can promise you that your father just wants to protect you" Hashirama said, choosing this moment to interfere. Madara gave him a short look before looking out to the ocean again.

"He has made me unhappy and I'm forced to live in such a society that wants me dead"

Hashirama's heart broke at those words. They held such truthfulness and he dearly wished he could change that for Madara. He felt such sympathy for vampires and there should have been something he could do for them but it seemed futile in a society that was glued to the spot, hesitant to move forward and listen to reason.

"But strangely enough, I don't hate who I am. I don't hate the fact that I am a vampire, I mean this is what I am and I shouldn't want that to change."

"Madara, I'm so glad to hear that" Hashirama admitted. Madara smiled softly.

"There is one regret" Madara informed and Hashirama looked at him curiously.

"What's that?"

"The sun Hashirama. In the years I will spend on this earth, I will never get to walk out into sunlight. My skin is always cold, and I want to feel the sun's warmth on me. I know I sounds silly-"

"No Madara!" Hashirama said turning. "Do not say that ever again"

Hashirama reached out and grabbed Madara's arm lightly, pulling him towards him. The vampire was right about one thing though, his skin was cold, with no warmth. Madara allowed himself to be pulled in Hashirama's grasp and the tanned male placed his arms around Madara. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body and taking Madara's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers together. Madara looked at Hashirama in confusion, their faces mere inches from each other. Hashirama just smiled happily, molding their bodies together offering warmth to Madara, to give him some sort of taste of what it felt like.

"My father has this special ring that he wears and it allows him to enter in the sunlight without being harmed. It's a gift given to the head of the noble families by the elders."

"Really? That's amazing Madara"

"But he will never give it to me"

Listening to Madara's life and gazing into his eyes it made him angry at himself and the world; angry how they took everything for granted but this man here had nothing. He had no freedom stuck to forever live inside a building, he was never going to feel the sun, never going to feel warmth in his lifeless skin. He made him feel helpless that he was unable to help Madara achieve just a pinch of happiness that he was striving for.

Hashirama's arms tightened around him, his overcoat protecting them both from the sea's wind. Madara's eyes never left his and he could see the sadness hidden deep inside of those charcoal pits with also he caught a glimpse of the recent happiness. This made him feel a warm feeling that made him realize that he could grant Madara something. Hashirama wanted to do everything in his power to give Madara best he could offer.

"Thank you Madara" Hashirama said, moving the hair from Madara's face and curling it behind his ear exposing his perfect face.

"For what?"

"For allowing me into your life"

At those words a smile was brought to Madara's face, his eyes sparkling with red tears that refused to fall. With that being sad, Madara moved closer against Hashirama, completely relaxing his body into the other man. Hashirama smiled in prosperity, peace in mind. He took the moment to savor the scene; holding Madara just before the ocean, letting their worries be washed away with the crashing waves and the moment was euphoric. Hashirama still held onto Madara's smaller hand playing gentle with his palm while his other hand caressed his hair and neck slightly. He could feel the bumps on the pale skin there, remembering the bite marks he had seen there earlier. Hashirama wondered if asking would ruin the moment for them and Madara's soft voice was heard.

"Are you wondering about them?" he asked, referring to the many bite marks along his neck.

"Yeah, a bit" Hashirama admitted.

"Only my father bites me, he has a unique ability that allows him to see the memories of the person whom he bites. My father likes to be sure I am safe I suppose" Madara explained, feeling the urge to cover the annoying scars.

"Very over-protective he is. Can vampires feed off each other? I'm sorry but you are so interesting"

"We vampires hardly have blood underneath our skin hence why our skin is pale and need to fed off humans or animals. It's impossible to feed off other vampires but in such a crisis a vampire can offer a little blood but it is hardly sustainable and could even kill them instantly. We tend not to though"

"And when you cry-" Hashirama started, his hand stroking Madara's cheek just below his eye. "-you cry blood?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that also dangerous for you?"

With that Madara nodded. Hashirama realized that vampires were also prone to easy sickness and illness that they weren't easily adapted as humans were. This did raise the question and made him wonder if Madara could get an erection since he didn't have that much blood or if wondered if he produce sperm; surely they had to since vampires were able to have children. He wanted to ask but he knew it would be too perverted of him to do so, so he settled for snuggling with Madara.

Madara could feel Hashirama's muscles flexing beneath his clothing and it made him realize that the tanned male definitely had a strong built body. Madara was no weakling but compared to Hashirama he felt slightly intimated by the other's great physique.

"Do you have a job?" Madara asked suddenly. Hashirama looked down at the man in his arms.

"Yes of course. I am the Chief of medicine and CEO. Why do you ask?" Hashirama said, squishing Madara in his arms with Madara struggling against him.

"Surely being a doctor doesn't give you such a... good physique" Madara blurted out, unsure of how to convey his message without sounding stupid. Hashirama just chuckled.

"Well I used to work in the army beforehand for many years as the Sergeant Major. If that answers your question"

Madara just grunted his response, he didn't realize that Hashirama was such a successful and powerful man despite being so laid back. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Hashirama's body started leaning against his. He suddenly felt bad since he was keeping Hashirama out at these unnatural hours and considering Hashirama's high position, it would surely put a strain on him mentally and physically.

"Are you tired?"

"Hmm? No it's fine" Hashirama said, pulling Madara tighter against him as if he was about to leave.

"Are you sure? We can go back to your house and get some sleep" Madara offered.

"In a bit Madara" Hashirama said. "I want this moment to last"

Madara smiled happily at Hashirama's sweet words, he certainly loved to make Madara feel special. Madara allowed the moment to last on for another half house before becoming slightly agitated. His felt his insides tighten slightly as his blood supply dropped seeing as he hadn't had a lot to feed on lately. The situation was becoming uncomfortable and he wished Hashirama wouldn't notice the change in his exhaustion. He felt his eyes burned slightly as the blood red color flooded back to his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and Hashirama seemed to notice the discomfort, turning his head so he could see the other's face.

Hashirama's eyes widened seeing Madara's red eyes gaze back at him. Madara's expression showed one of worry and fear, that he was afraid of Hashirama to see him like this.

"What's wrong Madara?" Hashirama asked, concern filled him quickly. He noticed Madara's lips were dry and guessed that he was getting dehydrated from the lack of blood. "Do you need to feed?" it came out as a question but Hashirama was already moving his hair from his neck and Madara pushed on him.

"No Hashirama! I can't"

"Why? You have done it before?"

"Yeah, but its different now" Madara explained looking away. "I don't want to hurt you"

"Listen to me, I said its fine" Hashirama said, pulling Madara closer so he had to inhale the scent of him. Madara swallowed, feeling the same nervousness that he experienced when he had first bitten Hashirama but now he also felt anxious and anticipation for the rich blood he was about to drink. "Let me look after you Madara." Hashirama said as final words and Madara moved forward.

Madara turned to face Hashirama, his legs overlapping over Hashirama's as he tried to get in closer and Hashirama just brought his arms around Madara waist. The vampire buried his face into Hashirama's neck, inhaling the scent deeply, savoring the essence of this man who he had come to care for so much. White fangs began to extend themselves, reaching out past his lips and Madara sunk them into Hashirama's flesh deeply.

Hashirama's grip tighten and Madara's teeth dug deeper into his skin. Madara's teeth were extremely long and powerful piercing his jugular vein within seconds. It was just a pinch pain in his neck but he could feel a numbness that was almost satisfying to some point. It had to be the effect of some of Madara's venom slipping into him accidently. He had to admit it was actually quite enjoyable and since the small amount of poison numbed the pain, it tingled his senses and such a small amount could cause no harm to him. Madara's hands wrapped around him, holding onto him almost desperately. He was lucky Madara was drinking so much of his blood since it was preventing the massive amount of blood flow down there... which would of left them in a rather awkward situation.

The scene last for a few minutes, Hashirama caressing Madara respectively while he fed off him. Madara pulled back eventually, a trail of blood trailing down his lip. Madara's eyes were half-lidded and he could tell he had enjoyed it as much as he did. Hashirama brought a thumb of Madara's lip, collecting the blood on his finger and bringing it to Madara's lips. The red lips opened slightly and Madara moved forward to lap up the blood from his finger. Hashirama felt the warm tongue against his finger and he pushed his finger deeper into Madara's mouth, grazing across the impossibly sharp fangs. Hashirama's cheeks were stained and Madara also felt the heat. Inside Madara's mouth was completely bloody and it gave him the chills, not that he hadn't seen blood before but he was reminded of Madara's capabilities.

"Thank you Hashirama"

"No worries"

Once Madara had cleaned himself, and wiped the blood from Hashirama's shoulder, he stood to his feet and Hashirama soon mimicked him. This dangerous side of Madara was actually quite attractive Hashirama thought, still recovering from the moment they shared. He suddenly felt their night coming to an end. seeing as Madara had left his home more than a few hours ago and the vampire probably wanted to get home before he was thrown into too much trouble.

"Are you leaving now?" Hashirama asked.

"Yeah, with you of course" Madara stated as if it were an obvious effect.

"Really?"

"Of course, I said I would go back to your house with you"

"But your father-"

"He can live without me for a bit"

Hashirama was overjoyed to hear these words and the two started up again, heading for Hashirama's home. Madara didn't remember the location but he remembered the room he had slept in. The men walked in quiet chatter before they reached a rather nice house. Hashirama walked Madara to the front door and opened it for him, allowing the vampire to enter first. Madara walked into the warm house, taking in the scene, he remembered it faintly. The house was very neat and clean with many decorations on the wall. Hashirama walked in after Madara, enjoying how amused Madara was. He walked up to the glass cabinet that held Hashirama badges from when he had fought in the army and he noticed the amazement in the vampire's eyes.

"You have a lot of badges" Madara stated. Hashirama nodded, smiling and wrapping an arm around Madara gently to pull him away.

"Do you want to sleep or talk some more" Hashirama asked, fully intending to do as Madara wished.

"Sleep would be fine"

"Okay"

Hashirama led Madara to the stairs where he guided Madara upstairs to his master bedroom. Madara followed Hashirama to the bedroom, which he remembered clearly waking up to the brunette male who healed him from the beating he took. Hashirama opened the bedroom door and allowed Madara in, moving to the bed to pull the many bed sheets back. Once he did, he took Madara's hand and lead him to the bed and making him lay on it.

Madara let Hashirama cover him in the bed sheets before realizing Hashirama wasn't intending to join him. He sat up once Hashirama moved away from the bed.

"Why are you leaving?" Madara asked, a little offended by Hashirama wanting to leave him.

"I'm letting you have the bed, if you want some privacy" Hashirama explained, thinking that's what Madara wanted.

"No its fine" Madara exclaimed. The only reason he wanted to sleep was so that Hashirama could sleep.

Hashirama smiled, in understand stripping himself of his overcoat while moving back to the unoccupied side of the bed, and getting underneath the blankets next to Madara. He could see Madara smiling faintly through the dark room and he moved to cuddle Madara. The vampire allowed Hashirama to move in, wrapping an arm around his body and Madara's face was pressed against Hashirama's chest. The raven locks tickled Hashirama's neck and chin yet Hashirama had fallen asleep happily and comfortably while Madara it took him much more time before sleep finally consumed him.

...

Hashirama had woken up, feeling much more warm than he had ever been. When his eyes had opened he saw a mane of dark hair and he smiled happily. Madara was snuggled against his chest, breathing softly and sound asleep. He felt his heart burst in his chest, absolutely enjoying the feeling of waking up next to Madara. His eyes then moved to the clock and noticing the time which read 8:43 am; luckily for him, he didn't have work today. Hashirama then noticed the morning sun seeping through the blind hitting the side of the bed, dangerously close to Madara.

At that moment Hashirama's heart froze and cursed his stupidity and ignorance for not realizing this sooner. Hashirama looked down at Madara, not wanting to wake him. He was able to pry himself from the man's loose embrace and quickly moved over to the window and closing the blind so that no sunlight could infiltrate the room and harm his dear vampire. Hashirama quickly ran through his house, closing all the blinds and making sure that it was a safe environment for Madara. Once it was deemed appropriate enough, he moved back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed.

They had gotten into bed by the late morning and Hashirama was still a little tired so he didn't mind sleeping in some more. It was about Madara's sleeping time right now so he wasn't sure when Madara would wake up but it was fine. It allowed him to cuddle with his friend a bit more.

...

Sebastian quickly moved downstairs to where the commotion was happening. Tajima noticed his entry, and the servant gave him a pleading look before Sebastian dismissed him and allowed him to scatter away from the angry immortal. It was the servant who supposedly saw Madara before his disappearance. Tajima's angry red eyes moved to him as they watch the servant leave the room.

"You told me he went to sleep!" Tajima yelled, approaching Sebastian tauntingly. "I swear, if you deceived me I will end you right here and now" Tajima threatened. Sebastian was a little used to these outburst when Madara would go missing.

"I did indeed tell you he went to bed. I visited Madara and he had been in his bed asleep. I spoke the truth of course" Sebastian informed without flinching.

"Pft, you let him out didn't you!" Tajima accused. "Only you and me have the keys, so how in the hell did he get out!"

"Tajima-san, if you believed I let Madara out, find out for yourself" Sebastian spoke unafraid of his master's outrage. He tilted his neck and offered Tajima to bite it so he would discover the truth. Tajima's red eyes just pierced through him, before turning away grunting. Sebastian straightened himself slightly, before walked over to his master. "Sir you need to calm down, Madara may be young but he is capable of defending himself"

"It doesn't matter. My other children were capable as well but that didn't matter! The humans still caught them and killed my sons, I'm not letting them take Madara from me. He is my son!"

"Tajima, calm down" Sebastian spoke calmly, for the first time, addressing his master without formality. Tajima turned to give him a startled look before taking a breath. Sebastian had been with Tajima for centuries and they indeed formed a bond that was more than master and butler, being almost brother and brother. "He will come back as he always does. Madara just wants fresh air from being kept in here for so long"

"He doesn't need fresh air, he needs me only. I know what he needs, I am his father" Tajima said, fiddling with the powerful ring on his index finger.

"Tajima, Madara does not want to be here" Sebastian informed and the vampire turned to face in angrily. To some extent, Tajima also knew of this yet he denied it.

"Nonsense! I am going to get him"

"Please sir, let him be. If you chase him, he will run."

"So I just sit here and wait for him to hopefully return!?" Tajima asked in anger, almost lashing out at his butler.

"That's all I'm saying"

Tajima was silent for a bit, trying to process this. He clearly wanted to run out there and tear the city down till he could find Madara and drag him back to the mansion and then he would never leave him again. Though Tajima had managed to calm himself to an extent and allowed a dark calmness to overtake him.

"Fine, if anything happens to my son, I will take your head"

"By all means" Sebastian agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Uprising Danger

Jayjay jin: Sebastian will have a huge part in this story, so I have to make him amazing! Im glad you like this story  
Madasasu: Tajimadacest would be sexy ^^ Thanks for your review and enthusiasm!  
Reflected Deception: Hell yeah, supernatural Hashimada fics! Thanks for your review.  
UnChained Kogitsune: I'm glad, thanks for your support :)  
Itachi is KICKASS: I LOVE YOU TOO, thanks for your review :p

The name of my story Harakiri has a meaning that fits this story. Harakiri meaning a ritual suicide and not only is it my favorite song. (Harakiri by Serj tankian, listen to it when you get the chance). My story is pretty happy at this point but it will turn very tragi

Read the note at the end please!

Hashirama had gotten out of bed after a few more passing hours, pulling himself from the bed, allowing Madara to sleep some more. He hadn't realized that vampires were such heavy sleepers during the daylight. He had skipped out on his breakfast due to sleeping in so having a late lunch wouldn't hurt.

He pulled the blankets over Madara and left him to sleep before moving over to the door connected to his bedroom that held a small en-suite. He quickly had a warm shower to rid his body of any filth and cleansing his body with the various soap scrubs he owned. Hashirama enjoyed being a neat, cleaned and well groomed man. Once he finished his shower, he gave his wet hair a brush before leaving the lavatory seeing Madara still fast asleep. He quickly dressed himself in casual clothes consisting of a sweater shirt with comfortable jeans.

His chocolate eyes glanced to the clock which read '1:34pm' and then he looked to Madara's sleeping form again. He desperately wanted Madara to wake up so they could spend more time together. He glanced at the clocked once more. 1:35pm... Time was certainly not on his side and with a fleeting look he moved over to the bed, falling onto it unceremoniously.

The motion made the vampire stir slightly, his eyes cracking open slowly but unseeing. Hashirama rolled over closer to the man, smiling at him.

"Good afternoon" he said as a morning greeting. Madara's eyes were tired and looked at him with confusion. Hashirama laid down so his face was mere inches from Madara's and he could gaze into the sleepy face. "I'm not sure whether I should say good morning or good afternoon" Hashirama admitted.

"It doesn't matter" Madara said with a yawn afterwards. He stretched out his body to help himself wake up. Hashirama was glad he was finally waking.

"How was your sleep?" Hashirama asked, sitting up and watching Madara do the same.

"Hmm, good"

Madara was finally becoming more aware now as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fully realizing where he was. He had slept at Hashirama's house with said man in his own bed. Suddenly streams of happiness went off in his gut and his morning seemed much brighter. He watched as Hashirama stood up from the bed and his attire was fresh and new so he must of been up for awhile now.

"The lavatory is right over there" Hashirama said pointing to the door. "If you want to use the toilet or shower"

Madara nodded, standing up from the bed as well. Hashirama opened the door for him and pointed to the shower showing him where everything was positioned. Madara thanked him before closing the door and stripping. There was a large mirror on the front of the tiled walls which ignored Madara's presence; as if he never existed. Madara shrugged it off, moving to enter the shower and turning the water on.

Hashirama was in the bedroom, fixing up the large bed he shared with Madara as he heard the water being used. He picked out some fresh clothes that Madara could wear and hopefully they were not too large for the smaller man. A few minutes later Madara came out of the en-suite with a towel wrapped around his body. The tanned male had to laugh seeing Madara's towel dried hair even messier now.

"Madara, do you ever brush your hair?" he asked, smirking and Madara just glared at him for in insolence. Hashirama pointed to the clothing on the bed, offering it to the smaller male and Madara moved to dress himself. "I'll be downstairs cooking lunch for us"

Madara grunted in response, waiting till Hashirama left before he began to dress himself. Hashirama's fashion was a little off and he felt the urge to tease the other but he managed to hold it in, leaving the bedroom to meet Hashirama. The tanned male was inside the kitchen, cooking some food on the stove. The scent was overpowering and Madara didn't enjoy the essence. He sat on the chair situated next to the bench and Hashirama came over smiling.

"Hungry?" Hashirama asked kindly and Madara shook his head.

"I don't eat what you eat Hashirama" _obviously._

"Really, so you only need blood?" Hashirama asked shocked. He was personally perplexed and believed that vampires could eat to a certain degree. Madara just nodded and Hashirama raised an eyebrow, offering Madara a plate. "Just try some"

"I can't Hashirama" Madara said, becoming annoyed with the other's pestering.

"Just a small portion then?"

"My digestive organs are inactive so whatever I eat, I will have to throw up." Madara explained. "Hence why I don't use the toilet because we don't produce waste. We feed on blood and the blood we gather is used for energy"

"...I never knew. I'm sorry" Hashirama said, feeling awful for pressuring him before. He had just guessed Madara didn't think his cooking was that good.

"Its fine" Madara said with a small smile. Hashirama sat down next to Madara with his own meal.

Hashirama begun to eat his meal as Madara watched him. He had finally started to understand vampires much more now but they were such an interesting being, and his knowledge was still inaccurate. There was still a lot more he wished to know but it would all come in due time; Madara wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He started to wonder about their relationship and it saddened him. With Madara being a vampire they couldn't do much things that a normal couple would do; not that Madara was the only problem here. He would never get to take Madara out for a romantic dinner or crowded festivals. He would never get to hold Madara's hand and walk through the park on a sunny day. He would never get to meet Madara's father and ask for Madara's hand in marriage. A human and a vampire, it sounded preposterous and the differences between them were too great but Hashirama was determined to make this work; he had yet to claim Madara as his own but it was only a matter of time.

Hashirama had finished his meal and moved to wash up. He noticed Madara sitting still, rubbing his nose irritability. He stopped what he was doing, moving to the granite bench.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hashirama asked.

"I can smell garlic"

Hashirama looked at him dumbly for realization struck him. He looked to the preparation bench and saw the remnants of the garlic he used for cooking. He then cursed himself for his idiocy. Hashirama reached out to grab the cloth and handed it to the vampire allowing him to filter the scent of the garlic. Taking the wooden chopping board he placed it in the sink and ran hot water over it.

"You truly are allergic to garlic? I'm so sorry" Hashirama apologized. He was feeling incredibly stupid and it was his job to protect Madara and keep him from harms embrace.

He had never guessed that vampires actually had such reactions towards the acids. He took a hold of Madara's hand taking him away from the kitchen, leading him to the bedroom away from the garlic fragrance.

...

Madara had been absent for over 3 days now and Tajima seemed to be getting worse by the hour leaving Sebastian to clean up the mess he made during his outburst. Sebastian currently was fixing the dining room, placing serviettes and glasses on the table. He placed down plates accompanied by knives, spoon and forks; not that they were ever going to get used. It helped the mansion to look normal and homely so if humans were to question the inhabitants of the house they could easily steer them away.

He fixed the last plate, placing a napkin next to it before lighting the large candle centerpiece that stood in the middle of the long mahogany table. He noticed Tajima's presence growing closer so he turned to face the immortal as he entered the dining room.

"Sebastian, I demand you change the locks on the gate. It appears my mutinous son has re-created a key to fit the existing one" Tajima demanded firmly. He was busy fixing his sleeve, folding it back over his wrist before looking at his butler.

"Right away"

Sebastian moved to leave the dining room before Tajima called out to him softly.

"2 days... I'm giving him two days to return" Tajima said softly but his voice was laced with darkness. Sebastian gave him a curt nod before exiting the room.

Sebastian wasn't personally afraid of the dangerous threat that was slowly approaching. He had faith in Madara and he could feel in his dead heart that Madara was alright. He had known for awhile that Madara had been visiting a human on the outside; the theory was proved when that human showed up the night Madara went missing. He caugth the man's scent before Madara disappeared. He knew it was futile to chase after Madara and he will return eventually but hopefully Madara would come back soon before Tajima took it out on him.

He also wished to be there when Madara returned to make sure Tajima wouldn't unleash his wrath upon his son. In Tajima's eyes, Madara had gone too far this time but the dark butler had only saw this as the beginning.

...

Another day had passed and Madara hadn't given a thought to his father or returning in the very least. He had spent the days inside Hashirama's house and sometimes Hashirama left him to go to work but during the dark hours, Hashirama would take him out for the night.

Hashirama was tidying the house and left Madara to sleep. The vampire had become more exhausted and Hashirama was becoming mentally drained. Staying up late hours while trying to attend to work certainly put a strain on his body and Madara was becoming ill. He was getting too exposed to the brightness and Hashirama had to change things in his house. While Madara had slept he raced down to the markets and bought sufficient blinds and had each window in his house tinted to minimize the light that came in.

His house had changed dramatically becoming more dark than it usually was, not that he minded. He would change the world if that meant that Madara would be happy. He had just finished putting up the more dark and bigger curtains over the windows, smiling at the accomplishment. He wondered if Madara was still sleeping since he should be waking up soon. Hashirama had also installed a new air conditioner so he could keep the house cool. It was summer anyway but Madara was getting a fever from the drastic temperature change, causing a change in his unnaturally pale skin.

The tanned male chose this moment to relax, moving to sit on his expensive couch. He closed his brown eyes, stretching out his tired limbs before a knock came to his door. Hashirama jolted at the unexpected sound and quickly jumped up to answer the door. Hashirama stood frozen wondering if he should allow a guest in case they were to discover Madara. He reached out to grab the silver handle and twisted the knob.

Hashirama pulled the door open and it revealed his younger brother Tobirama.

"Hello Hashirama" Tobirama said, allowing himself access walking past his brother into his house.

"Tobirama, I didn't expect-" Hashirama started, closing the door behind them. Tobirama normally did like to come uninvited most the time so why was he surprised. Tobirama walked into the house and gawked at the new surroundings. The house was much darker and the atmosphere was a lot colder.

"What the hell have you done to your house?" Tobirama asked turning to face Hashirama again. Tobirama knew it was unlike Hashirama to act like this since he loved nature and his house was always bright and lit. Hashirama had always loved the sunlight.

"Well... It's been a hot summer and because I have so many windows, it gets really hot in here"

Tobirama turned to give him a skeptical look. Hashirama motioned for him to sit on the couch with him.

"Do you want any drinks?" Hashirama asked but Tobirama shook his head.

Hashirama wished that Madara was still asleep and heaven forbid him if he were to wake up and come downstairs; Tobirama would easily recognize him as a vampire and obviously take action since his passionate contempt for them. Hashirama sat with Tobirama and spoke in light conversation but after awhile a change took place in Tobirama. Tobirama was gazing at him intently and Hashirama couldn't tell what was going through that over-analytic mind.

"What are you staring at?" Hashirama asked. Tobirama didn't respond but merely moved in closer and then Hashirama remembered. The bite marks on his neck. Hashirama quickly pulled back defensively but Tobirama had already figured it out

"What the fuck Hashirama?!" Tobirama roared, rising to his feet. Hashirama stood up quickly, ready to fend off his brother.

"Calm down Tobirama" Hashirama tried, not wanting to face any conflict with his brother.

"You allow yourself get bitten by a vampire?!"

"Listen to me"

Hashirama's voice of reason fell on deaf ears and Tobirama was hit by the realization. The darkened house, the cold environment. The understanding came to him that Hashirama was housing a vampire. Tobirama felt his rage spill forth and he charge passed Hashirama.

"Where are you keeping it?" Tobirama asked, looking around for any traces. Before Hashirama could stop his brother, Tobirama headed for the stairs, stomping up them angrily. He panicked as raced forward reaching out to grab his brother. Tobirama made it to the top of the stairs before he was pushed over by his older brother.

"Hashirama what are you doing?" Tobirama growled, trying to fight the older one off. Hashirama climbed on top of Tobirama, trying to pin the body beneath him but Tobirama was just as powerful as he was. The two struggled on the wooden planks, fists flying and kicks being thrown. Tobirama quickly managed to escape Hashirama's grasp and he bolted for the closed door to Hashirama's bedroom.

The beating sound of racing hearts were heard and Hashirama felt himself panic. Tobirama flung the door open to reveal... an empty room; Hashirama quickly stood up to glance in the room. Where was Madara? Both men were confused and Hashirama couldn't helped to be relieved and even more worried than before. He turned to his brother feeling himself boil in anger.

"How dare you!" Hashirama yelled, pushing Tobirama away from his room. "You are my brother, how could you disrespect me like that"

"You have disrespected humanity by showing kindness to those creatures!" Tobirama fought back.

"Madara is not a creature!" Hashirama defended but Tobirama gave him a disgusted look.

"Bah! You are a disgrace Hashirama!"

"Leave now" Hashirama demanded.

"Your-"

"-Leave." Hashirama demanded and Tobirama silenced himself.

He gave a disapproving growl before turning on his heel and descending down the stairs and exiting through the front door with a loud slam. Hashirama stood in place, allowing his heart race to beat back to a normal pace. Madara was gone. The cold realism hit him. Madara was gone.

The Senju took off for the stairs and racing for the door before flinging it open to be blinded by the bright sun. Hashirama walked outside, feeling the sun's impenetrable rays against his skin and his heart sunk for Madara. Many people were outside and the sun was high in the sky not leaving much places for a vampire to hide.

Madara would of had to climb out the south window and Hashirama headed for the alley that past the side of his house. His heart beckoned for Madara, wishing his friend wasn't harmed. He sprinted down the alley which provided limited shade and was the best solution where Madara could have ran to. The Senju followed the alley till it came to an end where a large recycling bin sat, with a small figure crouched down beside it. He noticed the raven locks and pale skin recognizing it to be Madara.

"Madara!" Hashirama called out and Madara looked up as Hashirama ran to him. The first thing he noticed was Madara's terrified expression and the red tears falling from his eye sockets. Madara was panting and out of breath, clutching to his arm and then he knew that Madara's arm was injured. He tugged Madara's arm so he could inspect how bad he had hurt himself. Once he took a hold of Madara's arm he saw his forearm that was completely black and burnt. Hashirama's stared with wide eyes as the smoke still rose from the burnt skin.

"Oh, Madara I'm so sorry"

He quickly pulled Madara into his arms, embracing the man and he could feel the body shaking beneath his. His hand caressed the vampire's back in an attempt to calm him down and all the while, whispering soothing words. Madara was hesitant to return the embrace but he did slowly. Hashirama hated himself; he yet again was unable to protect Madara and he was the cause of his suffering.

"Please Madara, I'm so sorry. I only want to protect you, I promise you! I will do anything to protect you" Hashirama found himself babbling unsure if Madara was listening to him. He could feel the vampire's tears of blood soaking into his shirt. He had to get Madara back home before he lost too much blood and got any infections from his wound but he was unsure of how to carry him home without exposing him to the sun.

Hashirama pulled back slightly so he could gaze at Madara's face, where the blood was still falling down his face. He placed his palms on the sides of Madara's face, holding him firmly as their eyes connected.

"Madara, I will be right back" Hashirama promised and Madara just smiled weakly, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Hashirama felt tears springing forth to his eyes and he felt himself moving in. He placed his lips against Madara firmly, connecting them in a soft yet passionate kiss filled with emotion. Madara's lips against his were cold and dry with no moisture but he could feel Madara return the kiss. He pulled away abruptly and forcible moving away from Madara. "I'll be back" he said before taking off.

It took every ounce of Hashirama's strength to leave Madara there but he had to get something that would protect Madara from the sun. He made it to his house within minutes and burst through the door, trying to think of something. His eyes landed on the umbrella situated in the corner and he grabbed it before running back outside. Umbrella's were originally made to block out the sun so it had to suffice.

When Hashirama made it back to the fallen vampire he was unconscious and Hashirama had quickly pulled him into his arms and lifting the motionless body. He managed to open the umbrella and used it to block out the sunlight from Madara's body. After making sure Madara was completely covered in the umbrella's shade, Hashirama carried him through the alley and back to the safety of his home.

He kicked the door opened and rushed Madara upstairs placing the man onto his bed. Hashirama walked to his drawer and pulling out his extensive medical kit and placing it on the bedside table. He pulled out alcohol to disinfect the wound before washing the burnt arm and bandaged the forearm.

Once Madara's wound was cleaned and bandaged he had placed a cool towel on Madara's forehead to keep his temperature down. He had cleaned the blood from Madara's face, leaving his face a beautiful porcelain. He had spent his whole afternoon by Madara's side, attending to his injuries and holding his hand the entire time.

It was getting later in afternoon and the moon was beginning to rise and Hashirama had almost fallen asleep on his respective chair beside Madara's bed. A soft knocking at the door alerted Hashirama and he was hesitant to get up but the knocking became more abundant so Hashirama stood up and left Madara in the room, locking his bedroom door just in case it was Tobirama.

He walked down the stairs wondering if Tobirama was back to apologize or to either cause more trouble for him. Hashirama opened the large door and a tall dark man stood there. He wore a butler's suit with a small smile gracing his pale lips. He had pale skin with short dark hair that reached his shoulders. Hashirama's own chocolate eyes stared into the man's red pits.

"Hello, I'm here to take Madara back" the man spoke, his voice was rich laced with calmness and almost peacefulness.

"Who are you?" Hashirama asked, determined in keeping Madara safe. The vampire butler seemed to be taken back by his slight defiance but his smiled didn't drop.

"My name is Sebastian and I'm Madara's butler. May I come in?" he asked. Hashirama glared at him.

"Madara has never mentioned you before, how can I trust you"

"If you let me in, he can tell you himself"

Hashirama was in a predicament. He wanted to trust this man so that he could also help him save Madara but he didn't want to put him in anymore danger. This man may also be a threat to Madara and he shouldn't act rash.

"Madara's unable to see anyone right now" Hashirama said and tried to close the door on the butler but the door was stopped abruptly.

"What is wrong with my young master?" Sebastian asked, his smiled dropping instantly and worry was etched all over his face.

"I'm not letting you in" Hashirama said in a firm tone.

"If something is wrong with my young master, I will help him"

The two stood there in silence and Hashirama slowly opened the door, studying the man's movements.

"If you can help him..." Hashirama said with no other option.

"Show me where he is" Sebastian ordered and Hashirama lead the man through the house to his bedroom. He came to the door and unlocked the door before pushing it open. Once the door was open, the butler rushed to the bed where Madara was sleeping.

Sebastian looked down at his young master with worried, blood stained eyes. Madara's forearm was bandaged tightly and well treated. He took Madara's pale hand into his own and moved forward to catch Madara's scent.

"He needs blood" Sebastian informed. With that being said, Right away Hashirama moved closer and pushed his brunette locks away from his neck. Sebastian's red eyes widened seeing the many bite marks on Hashirama's neck. 'Madara's fed on this man before?' he thought to himself. Vampires never let their victims live but Madara had, multiple times. He moved his eyes to Madara's form again and taking the pale face in his palm.

"Madara..." he tried to bring Madara back to consciousness. Madara's eyes fluttered slightly and Sebastian moved forward into his vision.

"Sebastian?" Madara asked, confused and weakly.

"I'm here Madara" Sebastian said.

"Where's Hashirama?" he asked trying to sit up. The Senju came over instantly and Sebastian was overwhelmed that Madara wished to see the human. He could feel Madara beginning to panic and he interfered quickly.

"Madara calm down. You must feed"

Madara's red eyes were faded and Hashirama sat on the bed and pulled Madara closer to him. Sebastian sat silently watching as Hashirama pulled his young master into his arms. Madara's body was weak and tired, unable to support himself resting himself against Hashirama's larger form. Hashirama was caressing Madara and coaxing him to bite him.

"Madara, you have to feed" Hashirama whispered lightly to Madara who was slipping back into sleep. It was as if Madara wasn't hearing him and he leaned against him closing his eyes. Hashirama's eyes moved over to Sebastian silently asking for help.

Sebastian realized he was too weak to feed and took in how bad the situation was. He moved over to Hashirama and took his wrist into his own cold hand.

"Tilt his head back" Sebastian ordered.

Hashirama did as he was told to, tilting Madara's head back, supporting his head gently. Sebastian moved Hashirama's wrist to Madara's lips indicating what he had to do. Hashirama nodded in understanding before slipping his wrist into Madara's mouth before pressing his hot skin against Madara's fangs until they pierced his skin painfully. He hissed slightly but allowed the blood to drain into Madara mouth down his throat.

"Let the blood drip into his mouth but don't touch his canines" Sebastian informed, and Hashirama moved his wrist away from the fangs and he could see the purple beads of venom on the prick of his sharp teeth. If Madara was asleep he wouldn't be able to stop the venom from going into his system so it was best to keep away and drain it slowly. He noticed that Sebastian was watching him closely but he paid no attention to it, too occupied in looking after Madara. The bleeding had eventually stopped and he laid Madara back down onto the bed. Sebastian stood to his feet and Hashirama watched him.

"When he regains some strength, let him feed more" Sebastian told him. "I'll be back to get him soon."

Once Sebastian left, he laid down alongside Madara, stroking his face. He was reminiscing in his thought. Madara was going to wake up later and then he will be taken away from him again. He had finally claimed Madara and Madara had actually accepted his love. It was so sudden and now he was being taken away from him. He felt the sadness consume him not only because of the stinging pain in his wrist but also deep inside his gut. Madara's face was so peaceful, each morning that he got to wake up to the beautiful man was perfect and then suddenly it all would be taken away so quickly. He allowed himself to embrace this moment for it wouldn't last that long.

The vampire began to stir in his sleep before slowly waking up. Hashirama was smiling at him and Madara returned the happiness.

"How you feeling?" Hashirama asked, moving to stroke the hair from Madara's face.

"Better" Madara admitted, enjoying the feeling of Hashirama's warm hand against his face.

"Sebastian told me to feed you when you wake up" Hashirama said. Madara's eyes dropped just a little.

"Okay"

The two men sat up on the soft mattress and Hashirama offered his neck to the vampire. Once Madara had sunk his teeth into his flesh he pulled the body closer to his. The familiar feeling spread through his body and it was euphoric though Madara seemed to be enjoy it much more than he did.

The blood rushed through his mouth and down his throat and he couldn't help but moan slightly but luckily it was muffled by the flesh in his mouth. The feeling of biting a human was the most pleasurable feeling a vampire could ever experience and he wished the moment would never end. It gave his undead body some energy and stimulated his sexual glands. Hashirama's hand was caressing his back slightly before sliding underneath his shirt stroking his back lovingly feeling the cold skin and the bumps of his spine underneath the it.

He could feel Madara's body trembling beneath him and the blood rushed through his body even as Madara sucked it out of him. He gripped the raven locks tugging them slightly and Madara's teeth clamped down even harder like a vice grip; this must of been vampire foreplay he thought with a chuckle.

"Madara" he whispered huskily.

Madara pulled back silently and his face showed an expression of divine pleasure. Blood dripped from his lips and Hashirama moved to collect the blood with his own tongue; this excited him and he decided to humor himself by playing Madara's game. Madara's crimson eyes followed him and once he lapped up the blood he pulled Madara into a kiss, sliding his tongue into the vampire's mouth. He knew vampires didn't produce any fluids besides venom so it was obvious that Madara's mouth wasn't going to contain any saliva but the cavern was already moist by his own blood. The blood didn't taste too well but it wasn't unpleasant.

He opened his lips so Hashirama could gain access to his mouth and he licked at Hashirama's tongue to take in the last bits of blood. Vampires never kissed each other because of how dry their mouths usually were but this new experience was entertaining and cheeky. Neither of the two noticed the butler who had entered all but a minute ago.

Sebastian had been watching the moon for the last hour before he decided that he would break them up now; not that he wanted to. He could tell that the human was a very caring one and also very stubborn. For Madara to actually open up to someone and accept them astounded him but Madara belonged to Tajima. As Tajima's butler, he had to fulfill his master's request to a certain degree. Madara had to stop fooling around before something was too happen to him, or the human.

He entered back into the house and walked up the stairs to the room where Madara was being held. He pushed the door open and his own maroon eyes widened slightly upon entering. The situation made him feel as he had no right to interrupt them but he had a duty to perform. He cleared his throat loud enough so that the younger males would notice his presence and prevent them from proceeding.

"Madara" he spoke calmly. "It's time to leave."

Both men turned to face him and he kept his face void of emotion. Madara knew it was futile so he stood up from the bed and Sebastian left to meet them out the front. Within a few minutes Madara arrived with Hashirama by his side. Sebastian stepped forward, bowing slightly to the tanned male who had been Madara's captor.

"My sincerest blessings for looking after Madara" Sebastian said as departing words and he gestured for Madara to say his goodbyes so they could go back home. He allowed them to exchange a kiss and then forced Madara along.

...

Madara had begun to first pangs of nervousness as they reached the mansion gates to his own home; he hadn't much worried about his father's reaction to his disappearance because he wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon but that idea was cut short. He only realized that maybe he should of returned home sooner so the wrath of his father would be a little less and even Sebastian was silent to some extent as he opened the gates for them.

By now, his father could already catch his scent so he would of already been aware of his return, plotting his death as they walked. Both vampires entered the mansion and Tajima was waiting for them. Sebastian bowed to Tajima slightly feeling obligated to stay by Madara's side just in case Tajima couldn't control himself, despite how calm Tajima stood they both knew it was not the case.

"You may leave Sebastian" Tajima ordered and Sebastian could not deny his master. He silently dismissed himself politely and left the lounging room. Tajima's red eyes were piercing into him ever since he entered the mansion and he was feeling slightly intimidated.

"Come here Madara" his father demanded calmly.

Madara wasn't about to make it worse for himself so he obeyed quietly, standing before his father. He didn't let his nervousness surface and held a rather bold expression, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Give me the key" Tajima spoke icily.

"What key-?"

"You better listen to me boy and hand it over!"

"I don't have it anymore!" Madara defended. That moment he had realized, he had left it at Hashirama's house and what a mistake that was. Tajima had quickly lost his patience. "I lost it! I don't know where it is father" Madara tried.

"I swear Madara, you will pay for what you've done"

"I haven't done anything!" Madara fought back. Tajima had seemed to lose himself at that point.

"You left this house! You are but a child and you will obey me, I am your father. You are a stupid, ignorant child who doesn't know anything about the world." Tajima yelled.

"You are the one who is disillusioned father." Madara fought back and it obviously wasn't the best thing to say since Tajima attacked him for it.

Madara gasped as he was thrown and he hit one of the decoration ornaments causing it to smash instantly. The broken artifact went unnoticed and Tajima grabbed Madara by his hair, ripping him up from the floor and slamming him on the hard wall. Madara felt Tajima's anger seeping out of him like a faucet as his father's hands pinned him to the wall. The cold hands found their way to his neck, cutting off the blood circulation to his brain. Madara's own hands reached to try and push his father off him but he was much too strong. Tajima was overpowering as he towered over the younger vampire.

"You will never disobey me again Madara" he spat. "Never again will you leave this house, you are my son and you will listen to me. You are to stay here where I can protect you, hear me. Never will you-!"

"-Tajima!" Sebastian yelled. Tajima turned to the intruder, glaring at him. "Look at yourself!"

Tajima was about to snap at his butler, yell at him, destroy him for his disobedience as well but his eyes widened. He took a moment to process what he was actually doing. Madara had gone limp in his hands, by his own hands. Madara had passed out from the lack of blood circulation. Tajima pulled back in shock and Madara fell to the floor in a heap and Sebastian raced towards them, taking Madara into his own arms. He stared at Sebastian who scurried to take Madara away from him. He tried reaching out to take Madara back to make sure he was fine but Sebastian denied him.

"No sir. Not until you have calmed yourself and remembered who you are. How could you forsake yourself, you are nothing but a shell of your former self." Sebastian accused. He had been meaning to tell that to his master for some time now but he had never the audacity. Ever since he had lost his family, he had turned into this thing, lesser man of the immortal vampire who he had used to be. He used to be a kind and protective father who would have never harmed his children but the pain of losing most his family had turned him bitter and mad; turned him into a monster.

Sebastian picked Madara up and carried him away, leaving Tajima to himself. He carried Madara's unconscious form to his bedroom and placing him gently on the bed to inspect him. Tajima had been throwing a tantrum downstairs and he had just ignored it, hoping his master would calm down soon.

...

The thought of disowning his brother flew into his mind briefly as Tobirama sat upon his desk inside his office. Upon his table were files of documents of killings related to vampires and identification of all vampires they have caught and killed. He should of guessed his brother would have done something like this, he was like this all his life; known to be accepting and his good judgment clouded by his stupidity.

He couldn't see Hashirama's reason for wanting to help one of those vultures even if he were to wear the most expensive glasses. He was in a predicament whether to take action now and capture this vampire or to see his brother again and meet this vampire. This could prevent his brother from being used and killed. His options were limited. If he were to assign a squad to search Hashirama's house, it would prove fruitless since the vampire had already taken off and might not return. He had to do something not only for his brother but for humanity. If he played it cool and visited Hashirama in attempts to trying to understand him, he could possibly meet this vampire and gain information off him. Perhaps this vampire had a family and capturing him would flush out the entire family and then he would have done a huge deed in protecting humanity; also his position as CEO in the extermination corps would be secured.

Hashirama had called this vampire Madara. He had no reports or files on this vampire so he must of been more than the usual loner, lower-class vampires. From the knowledge they have received over the many many years of vampire and human conflict he could identify the vampires into two large groups. There were the usual vampire who stuck to themselves and they were often the cause for many human casualties. They scoured the earth by themselves or stuck to a certain area but that was hardly the case. The other category was that a vampire could belong to a family who usually stuck inside one country. Not much was known about the families of vampires since they had been the most silent cases. Hopefully this vampire was one of a huge family and it would prove victorious for him.

Tobirama smirked lightly at his decision. He decided to not make any reports on his recent find to prevent this mission being aborted. The white haired male stood from his chair and left his office to meet his brother again.

...

Tajima sat by himself in silence as a coat of nostalgia grew over him. He was fiddling with the ring that graced his index finger, the ring that granted him the most useful power for a vampire. It was a thick, rich black metal with inscriptive words that were too small for any vampire to read; many vampires had terrible eyesight which is why they depended on scents and smells. He sat upon the wooden desk that held a circular mirror along with many pieces of jewelry that were neatly stacked upon the cabinets. It was a piece of furniture that his wife had loved dearly. Each morning she would sit upon it -despite that the mirror held no reflection- and ready herself for the upcoming nights. He would wake to see her beautiful face, and each day, she would become paler and paler till she passed away. He missed his wife, his missed his four flawless sons.

_Tajima slowly approached his wife from behind as she sat upon the wooden chair and combed her exceedingly long black hair. She had placed out many pieces of jewelry still undecided on the one she was going to wear tonight. He descended down onto her slowly, his arms wrapping around her enlarged waist, embracing her and the unborn child inside her. He felt her relax in his arms before she spun the chair to face him. _

_He got down on his knees and pressed his face onto her stomach and placed a light kiss. Her hands came around his head and caressed his own dark hair. Despite the losses they had had in their family, this new child had brought a happiness into it. A few years ago, he had four strong and healthy sons but a furious attack on them by the humans had left him with only two sons. That night he recalled so clearly, as the house was burning and many humans pulled out members of his family and staked them. He had clutched onto his young son and wife, with the help of Sebastian he was able to save a small portion of his family. _

_Tajima washed away the thoughts as he smiled looking into his wife's pale face. He knew she was unwell and deep down inside, she knew it too. With the elders constantly pushing them to continue the bloodline with more children, the toll had taken it part on her. Most vampires were infertile and unable to carry out pregnancy but it was a miracle when it happened. He stood to his feet, and leaving the room. He passed Sebastian who was setting the tablet up with a smile, bowing carefully to him, a genuine smile blessing his face. _

_He continued into the lounging room, seeing two small boys on the carpet. The cold heart instantly warmed up as Madara and Izuna played together. He knelt down beside them and they smiled at him upon his entrance. Madara and Izuna's eyes were bright red and small fangs protruded from them. Baby vampires were most vulnerable as they were small and weak. They were his two youngest sons and the most important things in his life. Vampire children were a miracle, and that was how he saw his children, as he embraced them. _

_"It's bath time" Tajima said to the young vampires. Izuna smiled but Madara pouted, trying to pull away. _

_"Fatheer~" Madara whined trying to wiggle away as Tajima lifted both vampire children into his own arms._

_"Don't be embarrassed my little boy" Tajima teased._

_"I'm not little" Madara protested. _

_"Yes you are" Sebastian said, as he entered the room. Madara glared lightly at the butler and Sebastian just winked at him. Tajima laughed lightly, watching as he held his sons in his arms. All he could remember was the solemn promise he made to himself to protect his sons._

_..._

_"Father!" came a small but panicked voice. Tajima slowly woke up, seeing Madara looking worried and tugging on the blanket. He smiled lightly, thinking Madara wanted to join him that he had suffered a nightmare. He shifted slightly, trying not to wake up his wife sleeping beside him but Madara shook his head. Tajima rose an eyebrow, sitting up a bit in alarm._

_"What's wrong Madara?" he asked._

_"Izuna is sick" Madara explained in a short voice. _

_That was all he needed and he moved off the bed and left his room in a hurry with Madara trailing behind him. He headed for the bedroom where Madara and Izuna slept together and pushed open the door. Izuna was in his bed and Tajima bolted to his side. The young vampire was trembling and breathing heavily and he seemed distant. Tajima felt his heard tighten with worry and he took Izuna's hand and the young vampire didn't register the movement. He was unaware of his surroundings and his eyes were half-lidded with blood almost falling from his eye sockets. _

_"Izuna, it's alright. I'm here" Tajima soothed but his son was in too much turmoil to understand. Tajima felt his heart quicken and he turned to Madara who was standing next to him. "Get Sebastian!" _

_Madara took off and Tajima looked at his son in panic. He could feel the blood pumping quickly inside Izuna, too fast for any child to comprehend. He pressed himself closer, whispering into Izuna's ears that everything was going to be fine. Madara returned with Sebastian who quickly hurried over, but things had progressed too quickly. Sebastian saw this too and quickly took a hold of Madara's hand and guided him out of the room. _

_Once Tajima noticed Sebastian taking Madara from the room, he panicked inside. Izuna was about to die. He climbed onto the small bed and pulled Izuna into his arms, holding him tightly as the smaller body spasmed against him. He held his son, feeling the red tears fall down his own cheeks as Izuna hands grasped onto his shirt feebly. Izuna seemed to go into a fit and he could only hold his son and stroke his back comfortingly, kissing his head and whispering happy words. Within a few minutes, the struggling began to cease and Izuna's body slowly relaxed against him and became more numb. He felt Izuna go lifeless against him, and he screamed. He screamed._

Tajima jerked as he heard a sound, snapping him from his thoughts. He was glad since it was getting to the most painful part anyway. From that moment on, he had made sure Madara had never left his grasp, even for a moment.

...

Hashirama rose his head, hearing a knock at the front door. He dropped the book he was reading onto the couch, making sure not to lose his page and stood up. He left his lounging room and headed for the front door where the knocking continued until he opened it. Hashirama's eyes widened slightly, seeing his younger brother, Tobirama. The white haired Senju was smiling at him, as if nothing had happened.

"What do you want?" Hashirama asked, wondering if Tobirama was going to pick a fight with him.

"May I come in?"

...

I need your help guys for this story. Tell me what you want in this and I will fit it in. I want to make another chapter before I bring in the drama so tell me what you would like to see happen.  
It can be anything, I just need a few more ideas. Would you like to see Hashimada smut, or would you like to see Tobirama meet Madara. Maybe flashbacks or more Madara angst. It's all up to you :) You may request anything

PM me or leave it in a REVIEW


	4. Threat

Thanks my lovely viewers! Please read the note!

I originally planned to have Tobirama become a horrible person in this story but because I love my reviewers and your input, I will have Tobirama slowly warm up to the vampires. I won't let you know too much about it but don't lose hope for Tobirama! Read to find out more !

Please continue with the ideas, I absolutely love your ideas guys, thanks for your support!

* * *

"What do you want?" Hashirama asked rather coldly towards his younger brother. He rarely used such a tone on anyone but his brother had hurt him too much this time and he couldn't possibly overlook it.

"May I come in?" Tobirama said, his composure being held up as he usually did.

"I don't know, are you going to tear through my house again" Hashirama replied.

"I want to apologize" Tobirama stated.

Hashirama was unsure of the situation since Tobirama hardly apologized and when he did, he would make it as awkward as he possibly could. Without a word, Hashirama opened the door for his younger brother, granting him access hesitantly. Tobirama stepped in, following Hashirama to the dining table where the two took a seat.

"I... overreacted" Tobirama began. Hashirama was silent so that Tobirama would continue. "I shouldn't have acted that way and I am sincere about this."

"Hm..."

"Your my brother and I don't want our relationship to become like yours and father's. I am willing to understand you Hashirama"

"I appreciate that Tobirama" Hashirama admitted, feeling slightly relieved as his brother's words had convinced him somehow; he was always soft at heart.

Tobirama chuckled slightly as the atmosphere had lightened up and Hashirama had seemed to believe his words.

"I also want to apologize" Hashirama started and Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Why do you always feel the need to apologize for everything Hashirama?"

"For not telling you sooner about this. If I had told you, maybe things would have turned out better. Your my brother, I should have let you know about this-"

"Hashirama, it's fine" Tobirama said. He felt bad for playing on Hashirama's string like a puppet but for the sake of people, he had to. "I would like to meet this vampire"

"He is not here" Hashirama informed and Tobirama just gave him a skeptical look. "He had to return to his family"

"It's got a family?" that came to a shock to him since most vampires travelled alone and had no family. The vampires who consisted of a family were known to be more developed than the usual blood lusted creatures on the streets.

Hashirama just nodded, not wanting to speak too much information about Madara. He also couldn't scold Tobirama for calling Madara an 'it' since most people saw them as creatures; untamed animals despite the shocking resemblance to humans.

Despite the warm convention, Tobirama had left as quickly as he came and Hashirama couldn't take offense to that. For the longest time, Tobirama had been a busy man always putting his motives ahead of any event or relationship. Luckily for Hashirama he had to also attend the hospital today anyways since it was his working day.

After Tobirama's departure, he readied himself for work and left on foot. The clinic wasn't too far from his own house and so, he usually walked to work since it saved money and petrol. The stroll was no longer than half an hour and Hashirama was walking through the flap doors in his white uniform. As soon as he had entered the building, he was flooded by requests and nurses who needed his undivided attention.

"Hashirama-san, your assistance is needed in the emergency ward" the young nurse informed as she spoke quickly and frantically. Hashirama hurried to ready himself and stormed down the hall way having her trail behind him.

"What has happened?" Hashirama asked since the possibilities were endless.

"There was another vampire attack" she explained. Hashirama's heart skipped a beat as they marched down the pale white hallways to the emergency department. "Only one man was harmed but the victim had been influenced by the vampire's venom and has lot a massive amount of blood"

Hashirama nodded wistfully taking a turn into a large open area with many other nurses in the room and a few patient beds that were occupied. The nurse guided him to a section and pulled the curtain open to allow entrance to the victim's bed. Hashirama walked in standing beside the bed, taking in the man's appearance quickly and professionally.

The man laid unconscious on the portable bed, his body stiff and his muscles tense occasionally twitching. His skin was pale with sweat beads forming on the pores and then sliding off. Hashirama walked to the bench taking the small concealed jar with a purple paste of anti toxins. He looked to his patient before sticking a needle into the antidote's lid and sucking out the fluid in a precise amount. Quickly, Hashirama moved to inject the medicine into the man's bloodstream and he looked to the nurse.

"Please, start the medical ventilator" Hashirama ordered and she followed his orders immediately and two other nurses moved in to assist him. Hashirama pulled the needle out once it was finished, disposing it quickly into the trash can.

A vampire's venom was very dangerous to any living organism since paralyzed one's body and effected the nervous system. Many victims would be knocked unconscious or would been thrown into shock and this was how a vampire could feed easily off a living organism without much struggle. Hashirama had estimated that the man had been affected by the poison for over fifteen minutes and it was a crucial moment. The venom of a vampire can eventually lead to your organs shutting down and if the lungs were to shut down, the victim would suffocate; since the poison rendered a person's brain inactive they were useless to stop it. Thanks to Hashirama's profession he was well equipped with a vampire's poison and medicine.

Hashirama reached for the oxygen mask and placed it over the man's face providing him easy oxygen and he allowed the nurses to connect the heart monitor and blood pressure before taking observations on the man. He recorded the results and soon only time would tell if this man was lucky enough to survive.

After letting the nurses to continue the rest of the procedures, he left the patient, closing the curtain to allow privacy. In the room sat three other people who were recovering and Hashirama scanned through his reports. A woman by the name of Toka sat on a recovery bed and Hashirama approached her, still looking through his files.

"Hello Toka" he spoke kindly, dropping the clipboard to pay his full attention to her respectfully. She returned him with a weak smile.

"How is he?" she asked so quietly that Hashirama hardly heard that small voice. She was referring to the poisoned man and Hashirama's reports showed that she was present the time of the vampire attack possessing a few wounds of her own.

"We will know shortly" Hashirama said with a small smile. "How are you feeling? Did the medication ease the pain?" he asked. She gave a curt nod, stretching her limbs out.

"Yes."

"That's good, we will stick with that treatment for you" Hashirama informed, before taking the small seat situated next to the bed placing a hand on the bed slightly. "Would you be able to tell me what happened?" Hashirama asked gently. The woman had no obligations by law to speak to Hashirama about the incident since it was thrown into the police's hand by now but she looked down at her hands sparking Hashirama's curiosity. Her face was covered in shame and guilt and that was unusual for an innocent victim.

"We didn't want to cause such a mess" she admitted, more to herself than to Hashirama. "There was five of us and we were camping just outside Konoha, deep into the forest getting drunk off sake. We were just having some fun and not too far from our campsite, we had found a small cave. I wouldn't have usually done something so foolish but under the influence we all went in, our minds bigger than our bodies. Inside there was a injured vampire and they decided to... provoke it. I told them enough was enough but they wouldn't listen. The vampire was blind and they were acting cruel to it but it manage to lash out and bite Toshira" she explained. Hashirama's eyes widened and he tried to remain calm and collected to not alert the woman.

"What happened after?" Hashirama asked, feeling concern for the vampire.

"We had carried Toshira out of the cave and rushed back to Konoha" Toka expressed and her voice was shaken.

"What happened to the vampire?"

"This had happened during midday so the vampire was unable to leave that cave, I'm not sure what the corps have done to it yet"

Hashirama nodded slightly to her, and moved to exit bidding her farewell. Despite his calm appearance Hashirama was truly shaken inside. He walked down the hallway contemplating his thoughts in despair. The new information that had been leaked threw him into inner turmoil. That vampire had been taken because of their foolish actions. The vampire was blind and obviously injured and they had cornered him and now the vampire was being sent to his death because of a group of drunks found him. They would have to face no penalties yet that vampire was going through hell right now.

Hashirama found himself stumbling a bit and his vision was becoming blurry and itchy. He tried to rub the sensation away but his hand had been covered in unshed tears. The tanned male came to a stop leaning on the wall trying to calm himself down but the sorrow was eating away at his self. He wished he was able to change this corrupted society or at least been able to help that vampire. Hashirama's thoughts strayed to the moment when he had found Madara in the alley, beaten and broken. Madara would have faced the same fate if he hadn't chosen that street to walk on his way home. He had to admit-

-he hated this world he lived in.

"Hashirama-san!" a voice called out, a nurse running to him. "we have another patient"

* * *

It was a hard afternoon at work for Hashirama until he had been released much earlier due to his mental depletion. He was glad being able to leave the hospital building since he was overcome by stress and anxiety. His thoughts had strayed towards Madara from wanting to see him and wanting to hold him; to hold the man who could be easily torn away from him. After tonight's events, he had been put on edge and awoken to the harsh reality; vampires were being hunted and slaughtered from the earth.

The moon was at mid point in the sky, and Hashirama had walked the moonlit streets silently. The elimination corps was fresh in his mind. Tobirama worked for them and his father held a very high position in the organization; both determined to rid of vampires. According to the corps, the vampires they had caught were detained for a time before put to sleep in a humane way such as animals were. Hashirama doubted that method though and he could tell by Tobirama's eyes that they did cruel things to the vampires.

In those cold eyes, he could see that Tobirama had seen it all and by all means the vampires were not treated kindly.

Hashirama took the path back to his home, wishing for a peaceful night to calm his mind. The sky was painted a dark blue with sparkling lights scattered throughout, the moon quietly hovering above the city. Hashirama had passed his street all but ten minutes ago and yet he was still walking mindlessly; unsure of where his legs were taking him. He hadn't meant to pass his street but in actuality he hardly processed that thought and continued his walk without worry.

The moment Hashirama had taken in his surroundings, he had noticed he had left the cement path where the streetlights ended. Dark towering trees loomed over in large bunches and he could faintly remember the scene. This was the dirt path to Madara's mansion. The tanned male was transfixed within his own thoughts and ideals and he originally planned to return home for a much needed sleep but his legs had other ideas; or was it his heart's fault.

Hashirama had decided it was too late to back out and continued forth till he came to a stop by the large metal gate. Hopefully he was doing wrong by coming here, Hashirama was no fool he knew of the obvious dangers yet he could only hope that Madara sensed him first.

* * *

"I want to make a report" Tobirama stated, strutting into the main office. The white haired male made his presence known by shutting the door behind him with a thud. A tanned man with dark brunette hair looked up at him from his paperwork with stern eyes.

"Oh?" The man asked and Tobirama walked to the desk, not bothering to sit on the small chair.

"I possess potential knowledge on an entire vampire family" Tobirama assured. The man's eyes became even darker as he analyzed Tobirama, seeking for deception or uncertainty.

"That is a rather large claim" he murmured.

"Do not doubt me, father!" Tobirama snapped, throwing his hands down onto the cold desk.

"Care to explain" Butsuma continued, picking his pen up to resume his paperwork. Tobirama ignored the rude gesture, beginning to pace around the large office.

"I have met with a vampire."

At this Butsuma looked up once again, a little more intrigued.

"It's name is Madara and it's family name I have yet to learn."

Butsuma dropped his pen at this information, moving to rest his chin on his palms. Tobirama's claim was rather absurd but if he was correct they would have the opportunity to exterminate a entire vampire family. There also wasn't much reason to doubt Tobirama since he was his most intelligent employee and a near perfect mirror image of himself; hence why he gave Tobirama the rather large promotion. The question of how did Tobirama learn this information flew into his mind yet he hadn't the time to address it.

"I want to keep into contact with this vampire to learn more about him and then he would eventually lead us to the rest of them" Tobirama explained. Butsuma nodded in agreement at his plan.

"Indeed, do not let this opportunity slip by. I am proud of you my son; you have done a great deed to humanity. I'm a little weary of how you came into contact with a vampire and had the ability to learn this information about it; that means you have had a conversation with it?" the tanned man hypothesized. Tobirama all but nodded giving a deep sigh.

"It is true"

"How did that come about?" Butsuma asked, moving forward in his large leather chair causing it to squeak. Tobirama was a little resistant to speak, becoming immersed in his silent rage he did so anyway.

"That idiot Hashirama!" Tobirama admitted. Butsuma was silent ordering for him to continue. "He was keeping a vampire in his home when I paid him a visit."

"How dare he!" Butsuma growled, slamming a fist down onto the table and glaring. Hashirama was his eldest son yet they had no interactions anymore since they were simply unable to get along. Hashirama was always so naive and his good judgment was deluded by his false sense of peace. He was hoping to rebuild his relationship with Hashirama in due time yet the damned fool had gone too far this time. To befriend a vampire and betray not only him but the entire human population.

Hashirama was a disgrace!

Oh how he wished to punish Hashirama for his outright stupidity. Butsuma managed to compose himself, looking up to Tobirama who held the same idea.

"I want that vampire" he demanded. Butsuma picked up the creamy corded phone sitting on his desk, dialing a short number and Tobirama glared at him. "I want to compose a search squad right now-" Butsuma spoke into the phone but he was quickly interrupted as Tobirama snatched the phone from his hand and throwing it back into place.

"Don't act rash" Tobirama scolded but Butsuma just yelled.

"I'm going to catch that animal and destroy it"

"If you do that then we will have no chance at tracking it's family down. I'm doing this _my_ way. I want more information on it and it's family; it would be more beneficial. This mission is very crucial and I will not have this opportunity ruined."

Despite his obvious anger, Butsuma could clearly see Tobirama's reason and it was a better suggestion.

"I will let you lead this investigation for now. Continue to learn more from that vampire and keep bringing me fruitful reports"

He was going to allow Tobirama this opportunity to do things his own way. He was quite pleased to see his son taking up such a duty and was rather intrigued to see how it would play out. If Tobirama dragged it on too long, he would take matters into his own hands; which included notifying Hideki Yoshida of this.

"Of course" Tobirama replied. Tobirama took his leave leaving Butsuma rather satisfied in his large chair.

* * *

Madara fixed his notes placing it upon the holster on top of the smooth piano's top. The musical notes danced along the paper presenting Madara with the instructions to create the melody he wanted. Red, ruby eyes scanned the note before practicing out a few tries on the keys of the piano. His pale slender fingers grazed along the white keys slowly till the hesitation left him and he became more confident with the musical piece. He had become quite acquainted with the piano and it was one of his favorite hobbies considering he had so much time so learning a new, advanced piece wasn't pushing it.

Creating music always created a warm sensation inside him that he was unable to describe but it was such a nice feeling. It was something humans would do in times of happiness or even sadness and would usually be accompanied by dancing. It was a pastime for him since he had all the time in the world, dancing and music intrigued Madara and he also enjoyed watching it along with creating the beautiful symphony.

Becoming immersed in the music, Madara hardly noticed Sebastian entering the room till he took the seat next to Madara, smiling. His red eyes followed Madara's hands that moved fluently and he nodded in approval seeing Madara's increasing ability. Once Madara had picked up a gently rhythm he spoke softly to catch his attention.

"That human is here" Sebastian informed, his voice laced deep and rich. Madara instantly jerked, hitting the wrong key accidently and interrupting the song.

"Hashirama? He is here?" Madara asked in shock. Sebastian all but nodded, moving a hand over Madara's so he wouldn't rush off mindlessly.

"Your father will be aware of his presence if he hasn't already" the butler warned. Madara was silent for a bit, swallowing slowly. If Tajima caught a glimpse of Hashirama's scent, he would explode and probably do something reckless.

"What do I do?"

"Go meet with him and I'll deal with Tajima. I have to tell him about this before he finds out on his own." Sebastian explained and Madara could feel the anxiety dripping from him yet he was able to mask it with a firm posture. The dark haired butler moved to pull out a stack of keys from his blazer jumper and picked out a small metallic key and handed it to Madara. "...If things don't work out"

Madara nodded solemnly taking the key from Sebastian and both vampires stood from their seating positions. Madara could understand Sebastian's perspective of wanting to involve Tajima, but that could end in tragedy. Personally, Madara wished to keep Hashirama a secret but obviously that was not going to happen.

Sebastian looked down at Madara with firm eyes yet he was determined inside. He had been putting his life at risk to allow Madara this but if Tajima was to bite Madara, he would see the memories and instantly they both would be in danger. He was hoping that Tajima would accept the human to please Madara but that immortal was so unpredictable though it was now or never, never would they have another chance like this.

The look in Sebastian's ruby eyes told him to hurry so he quickly rushed out of the room, leaving the butler in tow. The other vampires in the house were put off guard since the locks had been changed so they didn't think anything of it as he tore past them. Madara pushed opened the large front door before closing it quietly and he ran down the dirt path to meet Hashirama at the gate.

After arriving, Hashirama was indeed sitting on the stone ledge on the other side of the gate waiting for him patiently.

"You really are a fool!" Madara insulted and Hashirama looked up hearing the familiar voice returning it with a smile. "What if my father caught your scent?"

"I needed to see you" came Hashirama's reply and Madara noticed he looked depleted.

"Is everything ok?" Madara asked, placing his hands on the cool bars of the gate and Hashirama did the same over his own hands. The tanned male just gave him a short smile.

"I've been worried about you" Hashirama admitted and Madara tilted his head in confusion. Hashirama's hands on top of his were warm against his cool skin.

"You shouldn't be" Madara said before giving a slight laugh. "Since I am locked inside these gates. not much could happen"

They both gave a dry laugh before Madara looked at him nervously.

"Sebastian has to tell my father about this" Madara informed and 'this' meaning their relationship. Hashirama seemed a little confused by that so he decided to elaborate. "If things work out, you'll have to meet him"

"And if they don't?" Hashirama asked. With that being said Madara lifted the chain of keys Sebastian had given him.

"He told me to leave for a bit, at least until my father takes this in"

Madara took the time to explain things to Hashirama as Sebastian walked down the hallway to the master lounging room. Tajima would usually slink back here at this hour to drown himself in the glory of novels. Sebastian was proved correct when he entered the small room to find Tajima sitting on a comfortable arm chair holding one of his many books. The immortal had already sensed his presence but didn't bother to look up from his book.

"Tajima" Sebastian asked to catch his attention.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"There is a man here to see Madara"

With that being said, Tajima looked up from his novel, placing it on the arm of the chair slowly. His eyes were dark yet they shone in the candle lit room.

"Who is here to see my son?"

"Madara's friend" Sebastian spoke.

"He doesn't have any friends" Tajima concluded and went to pick his book up to resume his reading, thinking nothing of this.

"My lord, if you hadn't been be so blind with arrogance you would of noticed Madara befriending a human" Sebastian spoke calmly, hoping to snap Tajima from his attitude and not offend his master.

"He did what?!" Tajima roared, disregarding the thick novel by throwing it on the floor harshly and standing up.

"This human had formed a close bond with Madara. He had saved him before"

"How did you become aware of this?" Tajima asked darkly but Sebastian stood his ground composed.

"Madara-san has told me"

Tajima felt rage boil inside him, his fist clenching and his teeth clamping down. For Madara to befriend a human was preposterous and even more so to relay things to Sebastian.

"I'll kill this human!" Tajima growled.

"He hasn't done anything wrong"

"He intends to endanger my family and poses a threat to us; any human does"

"This man has helped Madara plentiful times, he is genuine."

"You have put trust into a human Sebastian?!" Tajima asked with disgust, exposing his fangs dangerously.

"I believe in Madara. Madara is not a fool and if Madara trusts someone, so will I"

"Have you gone senile?! Madara is a child, he doesn't know betrayal. That man will betray Madara and hurt him. Why would a human want to understand a vampire"

"You are the one who should try to understand, Tajima"

"Shut up!" Tajima warned, moving to walk but Sebastian just stood in his path and the red eyes glared at him curiously. "You are going to defy me? My loyal butler is trying to deny me?"

"You are going to listen to me, foremost I am loyal to not only you and but also Madara"

Tajima glared at Sebastian wondering why he was acting like this. Never before had Sebastian questioned him and it was infuriating. These fools wanted to put trust into a simple human. The same species who had murdered his wife and contributed to the death of his children, hell he was not going to allow that to happen to Madara.

"Step out of my way" Tajima ordered, his tone laced with venom.

"Tajima, I am loyal to your family and I promised to serve as a protective guardian for Madara. I vowed these words to you..."

* * *

_Sebastian had grabbed Madara's small hand and forced him along as the house groaned in pain. Windows were being smashed from hard stones and the house was being set alight. Many Uchiha vampires scattered to escape before the humans could catch them. It was midnight, the moon had smiled over them yet the peacefulness of the sky contrasted with the war torn house below it._

_Madara was unable to keep up with him so he had picked Madara up into his own arms, racing down to find Tajima and Karina. He tore open their bedroom door to find Tajima distressed and Karina on the bed, curling in pain. Her enlarged stomach protruded underneath her dress and she held it protectively. _

_"Please Tajima, we have to leave" Sebastian warned frantically. _

_"I know, but Karina..." he said looking down at her weakened form. There were yells in the background as the humans broke into the burning house to flush of the vampires. _

_Madara was small, tying to get out of his arms to run to his father and mother, afraid. Sebastian had lowered him to the ground letting him go so he could run to his father. Tajima caught Madara and lifted him on his lap and Sebastian could only watch as he held his last son. _

_"Madara, speak to your mother" Tajima said, holding him protectively and Madara's hands reached out to his mother's pale, sweating face. She smiled despite the pain shooting through her body, ruffling the thick spikes of raven hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. Madara was too young to understand what the signs meant, all he knew was there were humans in the house and they were in danger. _

_Sebastian watched as Karina kissed Madara and spoke loving words to him. Madara smiled happily, cuddling with his mother not realizing that she was saying her last goodbye to him. Sebastian could tell she was too weak to move from the bed, child labor consuming her tired vampire body. The unborn child inside would never make it through this and it was a known fact to them all. After giving them some time with their small vampire child, he walked up to them, smiling sadly. _

_"Thank you Sebastian" she said, knowing they will never meet again. _

_Tajima moved to take Madara from her arms and she was reluctant to hand him over but another sound that the humans were growing closer alerted her. Tajima had quickly given Madara to Sebastian, their eyes meeting in determination. _

_"Sebastian, you are my loyal butler. Do not allow any harm to come to Madara, protect him with your life."_

_"Of course" _

_"I'll try to carry Karina out and I'll meet you at the westbound forest, I will find you" Sebastian nodded and Madara reached out, taking his father arm._

_"Father, I don't want to leave you" the young vampire cried. _

_"My son, be strong. I will come to you straight away" _

_With that Tajima glared at him and Sebastian was forced to leave. He pushed open the door to be met with smoke and he was hardly able to see. Quickly he took a small handkerchief and covered it over Madara's nose to allow him to filter the smoke. He moved through the burning house, seeing a few more vampire scurrying to leave. It was impossible to use the front door seeing as the humans surrounded the house entirely. _

_He coughed violently, inhaling a deep air of blackness, searching for a escape. Madara had began to cry, covering his hand in the red tears. _

_"Madara, it's okay" he whispered to the young vampire, holding him into his chest. His red eyes squinted painfully and he managed to see an escape through the thick cloud of smoke. Sebastian moved to the smashed window, and trying to fit through it. The burst of fresh air was comforting only for a split moment as he stumbled out the window, Madara clinging to him desperately. Quickly, he raced forward hoping to retreat to the forest that was 50 meters away. _

_"Hey!" a voice yelled and Sebastian froze. His eyes were blurry but he was able to see the figure standing in front of him, holding a pistol drawn at them. Sebastian stood frozen, staring into the eyes of the human who blocked his path. The blue eyes of the human looked down at the small vampire in his arms and a moment of emotion flicked through those eyes. He held Madara protectively drawing his fangs in warning. _

_It was all silent save for the soft whimpering of Madara's cries. Sebastian could see the emotion through the man's eyes and it shocked him. It was as if this human felt something rather than hate and disgust. The human was staring at Madara in shock and sadness. Vampire children were rare since most vampires were infertile. The man must of felt guilty and perhaps had children of his own. Sebastian wrapped a arm tighter around Madara but the man gave him a weak smile. _

_"Please, run" he offered, stepping aside and allowing them an escape. Sebastian was stunned but brought to reality as the house was engulfed in flames. With a thankful look to the human, he carried Madara off into the forest and the arms of safety. Sebastian continued to run through the dark forest, twigs snapping and dirt crunching. _

_He came to a stop, panting harshly and looking about for any signs of movement. The area was safe and he decided to stop. He dropped to his knees, placing Madara on the cool grass. _

_"Madara, I have to go back to help your father" Sebastian said softly and Madara shook his head, crying softly._

_"I'm scared" he cried._

_"I'll be back with your mother and father" Sebastian cooed softly. "Stay here please" _

_Madara gave him a small nod and he stood to his feet. Sebastian quickly took off in the opposite direction and making it back to the burning house. He could still smell both Tajima's and Karina's scent faintly since it was over-powered by the thick smoke. He knelt down by a tree to keep hidden but he could clearly see as many humans ripped out vampires from the house. Only a few had escaped and most of the Uchiha vampires were kept captive by silver chains. He watched helplessly as the humans set a few of them on fire, burning the vampires into dust. _

_He watched with painful eyes, and he almost found himself running out there but he had an obligation. He was supposed to protect Madara, he couldn't accomplish that if he was dead. The scene lasted for another half an hour before he recognized a woman being pulled from the house by three humans. Karina was almost limp in their arms and they forced her roughly onto the cold grass. He felt the urge to run out there but he was frozen by... fear. The humans seemed overwhelmed that she was pregnant and some were taken back. unsure of what they should do. _

_She was bleeding from her mouth and Sebastian had realized, the baby had died. She was grasping her belly, tears brimming her eyes and a human had approached her, grabbing her arm and lifting her. They forced her to walk to the burning field where they were burning most of the vampires. She wasn't trying to fight and he could see that she had given up. The pain of losing yet another child had consumed her into accepting the fate. _

_Tajima had came bursting through the house and he could see many bullet wounds on his body. That moment Sebastian had raced forward, moving to help his master. Tajima noticed him and his eyes widened. _

_"Where is my boy?! Where is Madara!?" he yelled, his voice full of despair._

_"He is safe Tajima" Sebastian said and Tajima gave the briefest sigh of relief. Tajima wasted no time in racing after the humans who wanted to kill his wife. He screamed yet they didn't stop and tossed the woman into the burning flames. Sebastian didn't waste time in watching and he moved to set a few of the vampires free. _

_"Head to the west bound forest" Sebastian ordered to the group as he freed them of the confinements. He had managed to set free many of the Uchiha captives and the humans were racing back to try to regain order. The fire had grown out of control and several of the humans had taken off. Sebastian looked in Tajima's direction to see him tearing the humans apart, limbs gone flying. Karina was nowhere to be seen and he could only guess what happened. _

_"Tajima!" he called out, trying to get him to leave with him. "We have to leave" _

_The immortal looked at him before nodding and racing off. The two took off for the forest again and Sebastian lead the way to Madara's location. Many of the survivors had found them and rejoined. Tajima was injured badly with many bullet wounds that were certainly eating away at his flesh. _

_"Are you fine?" Sebastian asked. _

_Tajima just gave him a small gesture and Sebastian felt the feeling eating away at his chest. A large portion of the Uchiha family had been killed; their family had been almost wiped out. The vampires came to a stop by the large tree and Tajima knelt down, seeing his son unharmed. Madara was curled up against the tree, shivering from the night's cold grasp and frightening moment, he looked up seeing his father and he reached out wanting to be embraced and Tajima didn't waste any time. _

_Tajima rested against the tree in exhaustion, holding his son in his arms. Madara was still crying, burying his blood stained face into Tajima's neck_

_"I'm here Madara" he whispered. "I'll protect you"_

_ Sebastian had taken a deep sigh as the entire ordeal was finally over. He looked at the remaining survivors of their family, and they had depleted in numbers drastically. Everyone was exhausted._

_..._

_The vampires elders had been notified of the attack and demolition of their past house. They had managed to fight back and tear the human's off their property but they had already lost their possessions and home. Tajima had created a new house inside a city named Konohagakure. It had been 6 months since the last incident and many Uchiha survivors had regrouped back into this new mansion. Sebastian was lighting the candles as dusk neared. He had passed Madara's room where the door was open slightly. _

_Tajima laid with Madara in a soothing embrace on the undisturbed bed. Madara was half- asleep partially under the large quilt covers and Tajima laid next to him stroking his face. Tajima was calm, caressing Madara's small pale cheek and gazing at him lovingly whispering words that he couldn't hear from the distance he was at._

* * *

Tajima looked at Sebastian with red furious eyes but Sebastian held that same fierce determination. Sebastian had never objected unless he was absolutely sure of himself but Tajima couldn't take that into account. He had to make sure that his family would prosper.

"Sebastian, you have served this family well but are you willing to risk everything, for one human?" Tajima argued. He could admit he felt bitter towards humans but that was not the only thing stopping him, he knew what was good for his family; hence the reason why they were alive today.

"I believe he can be trusted. Madara is alone and he has made a friend, don't take this from him."

Tajima was silent for a bit processing his thoughts. He truly did wish for Madara to have friends, preferably vampires one but the world was too harsh. The world was cruel to vampires, Madara didn't know the half of it. Maybe if he allowed this human in, Madara would stop trying to escape; that was one positive. Tajima gave a deep sigh.

"If that human mucks up just once, I will personally drag him to hell"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys

How do you guys want Tajima to react to Hashirama? Did you enjoy the flashback of how Tajima and Sebastian lost everything? What do you want to see happen with Tobirama? Want some Hashirama and Madara sexy time?

Leave your responses in a review please


	5. Cauterize

MadaraSenju~

Thank you so much my lovely readers! It makes me so happy to read your reviews! READ NOTE please

Lately we have been dealing with terrible bush fires and me and my family had almost lost our homes to the fires. For the past few days, We have had to evacuate but been lucky enough to keep our home. The fires have calmed down as of now and hopefully, they have got it under control now. I have been working each night and been too exhausted to write when I get home. It's been some stressful time

MadaSasu- Thanks for your reviews as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ I also fall for over-protective Tajima, it fits his character. TajiButler would be great but it would ruin Tajima's character. He loved his wife and children still suffering over the pain, it would be horrific if he was able to move on considering his character.

Reflected Deception - Thank you for your -detailed- reviews! Writing that flashback was almost my favorite part of that chapter and I hoped you were able to see Tajima's character from Sebastian's eyes. I was also excited to write Tobirama's and Madara's meeting so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! You'll get some Tobirama and Madara relationship build later on when he realizes vampire's aren't all too bad.

Hanayu - Thanks for your review. Yes, exactly XD

jayjay jin - Thanks for your review. Got to love Sebastian

Houshasei No Cia - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story and characters! You might not need to know Sebastian from Black butler to understand his character since I have edited him somewhat (he is a vampire not a demon butler) but tried to keep him in character (loyalty, calm and collected). Considering the environment and society, the vampires are put in a lot of stress and anxiety through their exceedingly long lives; as seen with the Uchiha vampires, the trouble they have gone through.

Thanks for the reviews, I absolutely love them

I am so sorry for the long wait but I made compensation and didn't completely slack off. I created a cover for the story if you would like to view. I am very happy with it, I hope you guys like it as well.  
View on Tumblr post/64009174294/i-created-this-for-my-au-fanficti on-of-madara-and  
or Deviantart art/Harakiri-cover-407269346

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hashirama~ His birthday is October 23rd! Happy birthday Hashirama

* * *

Cauterize

* * *

"If that human mucks up just once, I'll personally drag him to hell" came Tajima's harsh words and Sebastian could almost feel the brutality of his serious threat. Sebastian gave his lord a silent nod before turning for the exit and Tajima reached down to pick up his fallen book.

Sebastian headed down the dark candle lit halls calmly, passing a few of the other Uchiha vampires who resided in the mansion. He headed outside where the moon was shining over the darkened courtyard. The dirt gravel crunched as his leather shoes stepped along it carefully, alerting his presence to the two males in the distance.

Madara's attention was peaked, turning around to see Sebastian approaching them. Hashirama stood on the other side of the gate and Madara backed away slightly as the butler arrived.

"It went fine Madara" Sebastian informed quietly to Madara, holding his white-gloved hand out for the keys that Madara currently possessed.

"Serious?" Madara asked, staring in disbelief wanting more confirmation. He handed the keys to the taller vampire and watched as he unlocked the large black gates.

"It's a pleasure to be re-acquainted" Sebastian said with a small smile and Hashirama just returned the gesture.

"Sebastian was it?" Hashirama asked, remembering the vampire from beforehand. He had dark, shoulder length hair with piercing red eyes that glowed in the night skies atmosphere. He was a lean, tall vampire with a firm build, obviously being more than just a regular, gentle butler.

"Charmed Senju Hashirama" Sebastian said, bowing slightly. "Tajima is expecting you"

Hashirama nodded passing through the open gates and Madara looked at him with nervous ruby eyes. Sebastian had turned his back to lead the way. Both men followed the tall butler as they entered the mansion and Hashirama took in the scenery. Hashirama looked around taken back slightly, he hadn't imagined Madara's mansion to look so homely and normal; he was expecting the old fashioned house with coffins and spider webs but that was not the case, luckily. The house was lit by wax candles and beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The breeze was a little cold but nonetheless a clean and well done environment.

They followed Sebastian into a lounging room with a large book case, lounges and a stone fireplace. There was a tall man who stood by the fireplace with arms crossed. He took a moment before acknowledging their presence.

From first glance, Hashirama could tell that this was Madara's father despite the very few differences in their appearance. Like Madara's hair, he had the natural spikes yet his was combed back neatly. His skin was painted a light cream just like Madara's though a little withered by scars. He was very tall and broad, very much like a full grown immortal vampire who seemed to be dripping of power. Despite the dangerous aura floating around this man, Hashirama hadn't backed down and Madara seemed to be very nervous standing beside him.

"What's your name human" the vampire spoke. His voice was cold and thick, full of upheld authority. He could see the vampire's powerful red eyes glaring at him from the side underneath a few raven locks.

"It's Senju Hashirama"

"And for what reason have you come here?" Tajima asked. Madara stood silently beside him and he could feel the vampire's uneasy distress.

"I came to see Madara" Hashirama answered honestly.

"Is that so?" Tajima said, his eyes shifting to look at Madara briefly. The vampire turned to face them, holding a thick novel in his right hand.

Sebastian stood behind the two, observing the scene silently. Tajima was acting rather calmly yet Sebastian could feel how thin the thread was that they were stepping on.

"Sebastian, will you show Hashirama-san around the mansion" Tajima ordered, slowly approaching the two younger males. Sebastian looked up at Tajima hearing the command and Madara passed him a worried glance.

"Of course" he nodded, motioning for Hashirama to follow him. Hashirama complied and Sebastian lead them from the room providing Tajima and his son privacy.

Tajima was silent yet his eyes were calculating and dark. Madara's own appearance we upheld calmly yet inside he was feeling shaky. The tall vampire stood tall in front and Madara's ruby eyes met with the piercing red ones.

"Madara..." came the deep voice. "You did not inform me of your interaction with this human"

"How could I?" Madara replied lightly.

"Hmm..." Tajima affirmed lazily, moving a hand to brush Madara's hair from his face and neck. His eyes dropped down to Madara's neck, gazing at the many healed over bite marks. "I wonder what made you trust this human" Tajima replied.

"He has shown kindness to vampires"

"I didn't realize I raised you to be so naive." Tajima admitted but his voice showed no rage or abhorrence. He seemed to be striving for some sort of understanding.

Madara felt the cool fingers against his exposed neck and he cringed slightly. The sharp edges of Tajima's claws grazed his skin lightly and he finally made a move to pull away, taking a step back defiantly. It was obvious as to where Tajima was heading with this.

A sharp twitch in the corner of Tajima's eyes caused him to jerk slightly. His hand dropped by his side as he glared slightly. Tajima tilted his head taking a step closer to Madara annoyed by his persistence.

"Madara..." he muttered darkly.

Madara had obviously sensed what he was planning to do and it made him wonder what he was trying to hide. Before Madara had the chance to continue his disobedience, he moved forward quickly, pushing Madara into the wall to prevent escape.

"Father, don't" Madara hissed but Tajima held his arms back.

Tajima glared down at Madara slightly, moving his free hand to Madara's head and forcing him to tilt his head. Madara's smaller body pushed against his, feeling panic boiling inside him; his attempts remaining futile against Tajima's stronger build.

"Why?" he asked despite nothing he said would detour him.

The words were logged in his throat unable to unclog and Tajima forced him to exposed his neck.

After receiving no response, Tajima descended down, his enlarged fangs sitting against Madara's pale flesh. He forced his fangs into Madara's neck feeling Madara push against him. The young vampire was unable to stop his memories from flashing through his mind and Tajima absorbed it greedily.

Madara's memories now became his own for that split second; memories of that human and the moments they had shared together. His son that had opened himself up for someone who was untrustworthy and dangerous.

It was horrendous, they way the man had held his son and the way Madara had accepted it.

Tajima took in the memories, watching Madara feed off the man several times. Why would the human allow such a thing to happen, if he truly didn't care. Tajima's deep claws sunk into Madara's skin as he held onto Madara.

The vampire pulled back suddenly, small blood drops falling from his upper lip. He must of held a surprised and horrid expression because Madara had spoken after regaining himself.

"Don't hurt him" Madara asked suddenly, after glancing into his father's face.

"I think it's best if he leaves now" Tajima warned deeply. "and you will stop seeing him"

Madara's eyes narrowed instantly and he clenched his fist angrily. Yet again Tajima failed to see it from his side; he was too ignorant.

"No" he stated flat out and Tajima gave him a appalled expression.

"What was that?"

"No, I refuse" Madara repeated unfazed.

"Yet you continue on with your disobedience." Tajima muttered to himself, obviously trying to remain composed. "Madara, he is a human! Do you want to get yourself killed"

"Hashirama is safe" Madara informed.

Tajima seemed distant and Madara was unable to tell what he was thinking. He hardly ever knew what was going through that over calculative mind but it didn't look good. His father looked tensed and troubled as if he was battling with himself. A harsh movement from Tajima caused him to jerk roughly, moving to quickly defend himself. A pair of large arms wrapped around his body quickly and Madara froze.

A deep feeling brewed in his stomach, feeling pity seeing his son react in such a way. He pulled Madara into his arms, crushing the boy in a tight embrace and he could feel how tense Madara was.

"Madara, I'm trying to understand. I have so much doubt in me and I do not wish let you go when I'm not a hundred percent sure. I must know for a fact that you'll be safe but I have none"

The fact that Tajima had acted in such a way hadn't processed through Madara's system yet and he stood frozen. Tajima hadn't held him like this for many years. The memories of when Tajima would hold him when he was younger whether to soothe him or just to embrace him. Madara had finally tilted his head upwards to look at his father, still taken back wondering if he was soon going to lash out at him.

"You are the only thing in my life that holds any importance and I will protect you no matter what. If something were to happen to you, I would never be able to live with it"

The calming deep voice and soft touches brought back the image of who Tajima was; something he had forgotten. He was filled with a sudden feeling of nostalgia. Despite the familiarity coming back, Tajima was still different. Maybe the pain of losing all the people he loved caused him to become full of hate and bitter. Was this the risk of love? When a man learns to love, must he bear the risk of hatred? What a terrible fate if that was the case.

His hand reached up and grasped the sleeve of Tajima's blouse in a small attempt to return the gesture. Madara's speech had been stolen from him.

"I won't allow any harm to come to Madara"

Both vampires looked towards the newcomer, instantly Madara recognized the voice. Hashirama stood at the lounging room's entrance with Sebastian standing behind him silently

Tajima's eyes met with firm, determined chocolate colored eyes. He released Madara lightly and moving to take a step closer to the intruder.

"You sound confident" was all Tajima could mutter. Hashirama's determination never wavered even facing one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires known to the colonies. "How can you give such a promise? How can you assure Madara's safety?"

Sebastian looked towards Tajima with a knowing expression. He was sure Tajima asked himself those exact questions every day.

"I can promise you. No matter what, I'll protect him" Hashirama stated. The look in Tajima's eyes represented the melancholy he was feeling.

"There was a time, I might have believed those words" Tajima mustered reflecting in his daunting memories.

No matter how much he promised to himself that he would protect his family, they were still taken from him. He had been that confident in the past, he held confidence in his ability to be able to perform such a duty; but frankly, promises were only powerful words. There was no real magic behind a promise, just foolish words...

He had made a solemn promise to protect his four other children but they were now nothing but a past memory. He had made a promise to his wife yet she was nothing but dust in the wind now. He had promised his family that they would prosper but many lives had already been lost.

"I never go back on my promises."

Tajima was silent. Such determination and conviction from a mere human, a human who was about a fraction of his own lifespan. The same species who had murdered his family.

"Why do you wish to protect Madara so much?"

"Because he is important to me." Hashirama stated.

Madara watched Hashirama with fascination. Was Hashirama truly fearless? He was facing Tajima as if it were nothing and it was making him envy Hashirama. Hashirama's chocolate eyes met with his own ruby ones as he said his last sentence. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips feeling Hashirama's positivity wash over him. Sebastian watched the two with a faint smile.

Tajima glanced at Madara who stood beside him before looking back at Hashirama. The sincerity in the man's eyes and his honesty was powerful; as much as he wished to deny that fact, he was simply unable to.

"Alright Madara" Tajima said quietly catching their attention. "I'll give this man a chance."

* * *

Hashirama walked the cold streets of Konoha once again, on his way back home. He was glad to be able to see Madara again and even become accepted by his father somewhat. He had allowed him inside the house and time with Madara but Sebastian had to be present the whole time. Tajima didn't completely trust him and he could instantly see the bitter feelings he held for humans.

He had categorized humans all into one group. That they were a paranoid species, blinded by their own fear and hate almost unable to feel compassion or love. Hashirama could accept that considering his rough past. He sounded very much like Tobirama.

The whole visit was worth it despite leaving early so he could get home and sleep. It was very late.

* * *

Butsuma glanced up seeing Tobirama who had entered silently a few minutes ago. Tobirama hardly acknowledge him, moving to the large oak desk and shifting through the files on the table, sorting them carelessly. He had currently been on the phone upon his son's arrival who now seemed to be going through his confidential documents.

He finished his conversation through the device and hanging the phone up gently. He looked up towards Tobirama with a questioning look.

"I don't believe you have the information yet I require" Butsuma guessed, picking up his discarded pen and writing a few things in his book.

"No, I am to meet with Hashirama and the vampire soon"

"Be off then" Butsuma said, his glance moving back down to his paperwork.

Disregarding his words, Tobirama looked down at the many files that littered the large oak desk. Many of the documents were highly regarded and confidential. His eyes caught on a particular piece of paper and he quickly snatched it up to read its contents. Butsuma noticed him and shook his head lowly.

"Those reports are classified" he informed.

As usual, the words were quickly ignored and Tobirama scanned the document with interested maroon eyes. The file was a report taken back years ago during the time of his grandfather of a vampire colony existing in the fire country. He knew from basic knowledge that the vampire family that inhabited these areas were the Uchiha vampires yet they had managed to stay incognito. He had remembered from reports and word of mouth that the Uchiha vampires were the most developed and powerful vampires of them all.

The report was back long ago about a successful attack on the Uchiha vampire family. It had been the last they had heard of the Uchiha's yet they were scattered after the attack and never found again.

"The Uchiha family are close to extinct" Butsuma said nonchalantly.

Tobirama gave him a short look before looking down at the files again.

"Or they had just gone into hiding" Tobirama suggested to himself.

Butsuma had just ignored the mutters of his son. Tobirama was probably interested in this family of royal vampires but his chances of discovering a Uchiha vampire, even just a Uchiha scavenger would be slim.

Many years ago, the location of the Uchiha family had been discovered and the organization was quick to infiltrate and exterminate many of the vampires. During the end of the attack, the rest of the Uchiha vampires were flushed out but they were very powerful vampires and were able to force the squads off their land, taking off in the forest.

Butsuma smiled lightly in recognition. The Uchiha family were the most powerful vampires and he was determined to detain them all and destroy them slowly. His initial goal was Tajima. Only Hideki and himself knew of Tajima who was indeed was the Uchiha family leader. The most important immortal and to capture him would be most beneficial.

They had been able to identify Tajima when they had launched the attack on the Uchiha family many years ago; information that had never been leaked to anyone before. Reports spoke of a powerful immortal named Tajima who had killed many humans during the attack after they had murdered his wife. They had described him as incredibly dangerous and substantial; the true leader of the Uchiha family.

After his wife's death he had fled with nothing more but the clothes on his back. He had no children for they had murdered the last one that was still inside the pregnant vampire when they had burned her alive.

They had been unable to accurately calculate the survivors and after that event the Uchiha's had disappeared completely to either increase their numbers or left the country in all its entirety.

Butsuma was determined to capture Tajima, the last of the royal Uchiha vampires.

Tobirama reached for the papers, stacking a few of his desired documents before placing them into folders. He gave his father one last glance before leaving the office with a few folders.

* * *

Hashirama had been able to continue his work with a little more ease after confirming Madara's safety; actually things had progressed much more easily since the meeting he had with Madara's family.

It was during midday and Hashirama had returned home from a short check up at the hospital to release some of his patients. The atmosphere had changed dramatically in the past two months. The tinted windows covered by a thick linen of curtain covered each window leaving his house in a deep dark shadow. He had realized sadly that all of his bonsai trees had wilted due to lack of sunlight and neglection; feeling a little ashamed.

He had managed to open all the curtains and brighten the house up somewhat since Madara wasn't due for a visit anytime soon and Tajima highly suggested against it. Time was no longer on his side and he was taking this precious time to clean his house and the thought of hiring a maid once again flew into his thoughts.

During his work, a loud chime began to play in the background alerting Hashirama to the ringing of the telephone. He dropped everything quickly to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Hashirama spoke into the device unsure of the caller ID.

"Hashirama" came the stern voice of his younger brother.

"Oh, Tobirama!" Hashirama said with a smile. It was good to hear from his brother since the younger often got carried up with his work tending to forget about everyone around him.

"How are you going?"

"Fine fine"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tobirama asked. Hashirama took a moment to think before smiling.

"I'm free."

"I would like to meet this vampire of yours"

"Seriously?" Hashirama was personally perplexed and never thought his brother was to take him up on those words. "You were serious about meeting Madara?"

"Of course I am serious. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!" Hashirama exclaimed. "Thanks so much brother, it means a lot-"

"-Think nothing of it Hashirama" Tobirama said, his voice lighting up somewhat.

"This is truly excellent!"

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by dinner tomorrow night"

Hashirama smiled before hanging up the phone placing it back on the holster.

The afternoon passed quite quickly and Hashirama had left the house to refill the depleted pantry considering he had completely abandoned his house duties due to work.

* * *

Tobirama opened the carriage door before stepping onto the cold cement floor. He motioned for the carriage driver that it was okay to leave and the man did so, encouraging the horse to move the carriage along the road. Without another moment wasted, Tobirama stepped onto the pathway where Hashirama's house resided.

The sun had descended completely leaving the city in a dark bluish glow. This night may just be the most important night of the season. If that vampire had actually shown up, he could guarantee the existence and location of a vampire family. That thought fresh in his mind, Tobirama took off for the large building that belonged to Hashirama and knocked on the door hastily.

This was it. If that vampire had actually showed up, this could be a huge break through into discovering about the vampire families.

Instantly the door was opened by Hashirama who offered him a warm smile.

"I didn't think you would actually show up" Hashirama greeted, opening the door wide for him. Tobirama gave a slight smirk before stepping into Hashirama's residence. He glanced around seeing the once again dark environment. It made his heart quicken feeling the vampire was in the house.

Tobirama just nodded in response moving to follow Hashirama who guided him into the other room. Tobirama stepped into the dining room seeing the vampire sitting on one of the many offered mahogany chairs. In a flash second, their eyes met, dangerous ruby and a faded pigmented red.

The vampire was exceedingly pale, almost to a sickening degree thanks to the long, midnight hair that framed his face. His eyes were bright red that gave him a shocking resemblance to Satan. He continued to observe the vampire until Hashirama broke the silence.

"Madara, this is my younger brother, Tobirama" Hashirama spoke to the vampire who look at Tobirama with weary eyes; he must of been staring. "and this is Madara" Hashirama said turning to him.

The vampire stood from his seat and moved over to them and he seemed a little nervous under that mask.

"So you're the vampire" Tobirama spoke nonchalantly. Madara looked at the man with concerned red eyes.

"Yes"

"You certainly look like a full bred vampire." Tobirama confirmed more to himself rather than his audience. Hashirama gave an awkward laugh but Madara remained displeased. A classification vampires fell into two categories- the full bred vampires or the turned vampires. True vampires were rare to find but in a family of vampires it was common. A full bred was a vampire conceived by two full-blooded vampires. The other type of vampires were the turned vampires. This was the most common of vampires and they were originally human. Once the human was injected by a full-blood vampire's venom they could change if they hadn't been killed.

Full bred vampires were exceedingly rare since most vampires were infertile and unable to produce a healthy born vampire baby. Henceforth if a full bred vampire was discovered they were instantly captured and detained since most of them belonged to a family unless they had defected.

"You don't look like Hashirama at all?" Madara replied as a dry response. Tobirama was snapped from his thoughts to glare at the vampire taken back slightly.

"Oh, well... Both my parents may be tanned skinned with chocolate colored hair but I inherited my grandmother's genes." Tobirama said as a defense. A sentence he used way too often.

"I see" was Madara's reply. That was unusual since a vampire's DNA chain consisted of the same chromosomes and half their bodily functions were inactive. Tobirama smirked knowingly.

"Shall we speak over dinner?" Hashirama suggested and both the males agreed.

Hashirama had prepared a meal beforehand since he was unsure of when Tobirama was actually going to show up. The dining table was large and allowed for them to sit comfortably and Hashirama moved to bring the hot food over. He had cooked chicken and mushroom soup, very plain and average. Hashirama desperately needed a maid to do the cleaning and cooking since he was no good at cooking a good meal and often went without. The only complications were the maid discovering Madara.

Tobirama watched as his brother brought over two bowls of steaming soup and sat them down. Hashirama was chatting away as usual and he glanced at Madara who seemed to be actually listening to him. He decided to tune into the conversation.

"Sebastian will come by early dawn to retrieve me" Madara spoke to Hashirama.

"Who's Sebastian?" Tobirama asked casually.

"He is my butler, technically my father's"

"I might end up hiring my own butler" Hashirama pointed out and Madara just smiled at him.

Tobirama glared slightly but he had to keep it down. He had to figure out as much as possible without alarming the vampire who seemed a little hesitant about letting too much information out.

It was strange to see a vampire so calm and almost like a human in some aspects. He spoke like a human, he looked somewhat like a human, he appeared to have emotions. Tobirama was sure that vampires were only hunting machines and he had refused to believe otherwise; until now?

"You haven't eaten much?" Hashirama asked, gesturing to the plate that remain untouched.

"I'm not that hungry"

"No one likes my cooking!" Hashirama accused with a pout and Madara instantly crossed his arms.

"Hashirama, I have told you plentiful times that I don't eat food" Madara snapped and Tobirama nodded as well.

"Yeah Hashirama, you need to stop sulking"

"You two don't have to gang up on me"

Madara let out a small laugh before glancing at Tobirama slightly. The newcomer was completely different to Hashirama despite being his brother. He seemed a lot more mature than Hashirama even though he was a few years younger than him. Madara wasn't sure what he felt about Tobirama but he tried to accept him just for Hashirama's sake. There was a slight feeling in his gut of warning that he was trying to ignore.

* * *

"Sebastian" Tajima hollered, catching the butler's attention immediately who turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I want Madara to return" Tajima informed. Sebastian just gave him a dead look.

"You said till dawn"

Sebastian was growing tired of Tajima's constant antics. Hashirama had visited the mansion and asked permission to take Madara out and Tajima had reluctantly agreed yet he seemed to be going back on his own words.

"I'll retrieve him shortly."

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Tobirama had almost unconsciously abandoned his mission. He had been so caught up and hadn't realized that there was a whole point to this meeting.

He was growing tired and he had to get some sort of productive information from Madara to see if he was worth pursuing. He could almost hear Butsuma's voice berating him already.

"It's getting late" Tobirama pointed out. Hashirama looked at the clock before turning back to him.

"I hardly noticed. I'm so used to this routine now" Hashirama said giving Madara a smile.

"I think my father would be awaiting my return already" Madara replied.

"He said till dawn though" Hashirama complained.

"Yeah but he won't survive"

Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"Are all Uchiha's this... precautious" Hashirama asked.

Tobirama froze, his eyes snapping towards Hashirama after hearing those words. Madara... He was an Uchiha! Luckily for Tobirama's calm demeanor he hadn't given away his motive, smiling softly. He had just found an Uchiha who seemed to be a very young vampire. A full blood Uchiha vampire. Madara Uchiha. Perfect.

Butsuma would sure be pleased.

"I think it's just my father, Sebastian is hardly like him"

"Excuse me but I will take my leave now" Tobirama informed. He gave a soft yawn proving his point of exhaustion. Hashirama and Madara both turned to face him at the unexpected interruption. "Its past midnight" he confirmed.

"Oh come now" Hashirama teased to the younger male but Tobirama had already stood to his feet with a firm expression.

"Thanks for the dinner and it was good to meet you Madara" Tobirama said with a short lasting smile.

After figuring out that Madara belonged to the legendary Uchiha family, Tobirama had been unable to keep his composure under control and he had managed to escape from Hashirama's house without being suspicious. He had to see his father.

He had called for a carriage and the taxi had carried him away from the district into the busier parts of Konoha where the extermination corp's was located. The trip had been quite quick considering there had been no traffic since the night had taken over and he was feeling restless.

After paying the fee for his transport he had rushed inside where he could meet Butsuma.

"Father!" Tobirama called, catch the older man's attention as he walked through his office door who once again appeared to be on his work computer on the large desk. The dark colored eyes glanced at him in curiosity.

"Yes Tobirama"

"I have spoken with Madara" he informed and Butsuma gave him a questioning look.

"Madara?" he asked in confusion.

"The vampire" Tobirama confirmed and recognition flashed before him.

"Oh, and how did it go?"

"I was able to obtain much information about the vampire; I have reason to believe he is somewhat royal. Madara is a full bred vampire and he is very young, perhaps even younger than me and Hashirama in human terms."

Butsuma gave him a incredulous look and Tobirama just gave him a harsh glare.

"To find such a young vampire and a full bred one at that." Butsuma spoke to himself. He turned to look at his computer screen and quickly opened a document and recording some of this information briefly.

"And..." Tobirama interrupted. "He belongs to the Uchiha family."

Butsuma's chocolate eyes jumped up from the computer screen to glare at him after hearing that.

"You found an Uchiha?" He spoke in disbelief. Tobirama just nodded as response before continuing.

"Madara belongs to the Uchiha family"

"Tobirama... You have just found me a pure blood Uchiha child who resides with the main household of the Uchiha vampires. Am I correct in assuming this after your report?" Butsuma asked deeply and Tobirama replied all but with a nod. After the extra confirmation, a greedy smirk grew over Butsuma's face. "This is absolutely perfect! You have made me proud boy. You have brought humanity one step ahead of those wretched creatures. Tobirama you must continue this mission. Continue to meet this vampire and learn more from it and do not allow it to discover your mission. If it becomes suspicious, report back and we will apprehend it immediately and begin certain procedures."

"I understand this"

"I want you to ask him about a vampire named Tajima Uchiha."

"Tajima?"

"Yes, but be careful how you approach it with the question. Tajima is the Uchiha's leader but I want to see the relationship between the two so we can figure out a way to find Tajima. We were right to move our sights over to Konoha, it seems that the Uchiha vampires reside here."

"I see"

"Do you see how important this is?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well done my son. You may leave and return to me by the end of the week with new information."

* * *

Tobirama had left quite unexpectedly and quickly but Hashirama had to agree that everything involving Tobirama never went as planned. He felt a great deal of gratitude towards his younger brother. They hadn't usually got along in the past but both inevitable in the end made the effort. They were brother's after all.

The two sat upon the large couch indulging in small talk and light touches. Hashirama had decided to hide their relationship from Tobirama until he was comfortable with Madara before springing the news on him; call it his naivety or he simply was just deluded.

Madara had also accepted the situation quite well and overall Hashirama was content.

"Thanks so much for tonight Madara" Hashirama said with a smile, gazing at Madara who gave him a short look.

"Its fine" he stated, trying to hold back a small smile.

Hashirama had taken the time yet again to admire his lover. _Lover. _The thought made him smile inside and it was a feeling that was so natural despite their obvious differences. He had acknowledged Madara's existence as a vampire and accepted the fact that Madara was dangerous considering his class. Hashirama saw the differences and juxtaposition in their relationship yet he hadn't spared a moment to worry about it.

The differences meant nothing to him, hardly bothering him. To anyone else, it would be the most disturbing and unhealthy idea.

Hashirama smiled, reaching out for Madara who accepted him thoughtlessly. He moved a hand to Madara's cheek, brushing the hair away from his face and he finally noticed the fresh bite mark on Madara's pale neck. The look in his eyes must of alerted Madara who gave him a smirk.

"It's nothing"

Hashirama nodded slightly, his fingers grazing over the scars slightly before moving closer to Madara who jumped a little. He lightly placed a kiss onto the cool flesh that was currently injured and healing; Madara's body's was frozen against his.

"Hashirama..." he murmured and the deep whisper caused Hashirama to lightly bite down. Madara hissed at the action, his hands reaching up to grasp Hashirama's brunette hair.

Madara tightened his grip on Hashirama, feeling a sensation inside him causing his fangs to extended upon this excitement. Hashirama trailed the kisses upwards slowly until Madara pull his hair forcing him to kiss him.

Hashirama was surprised when Madara pulled him into a kiss that held undeniable passion. He moved to quickly return the kiss and he realized Madara's fangs were extended as he almost slice his tongue open. His wrapped his arms around Madara's waist, pulling him closer as the two made out on the couch.

He felt Madara's claws drag down his back slightly and he gave a small smirk, pulling away to whisper against the cold lips.

"I want you" he murmured, voice heavy with lust.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a review please!

Did anyone pick up on how Tobirama spoke about Madara in the last chapter than how he speaks of him now? -after meeting him-

Tell me what you think about the cover, did you like it?


End file.
